


What happens in Nocturne Alley

by Egle_js



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egle_js/pseuds/Egle_js
Summary: Draco si risveglia la mattina dopo la festa del suo trentesimo compleanno con un colossale doposbornia. I suoi ricordi sono vaghi riguardo la sera precedente, ma una cosa è certa: Harry Potter è nudo nel suo letto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dato che la mia storica beta sia è presa una serata off, per questa volta non lascio a lei il piacere di darvi il bevenuto in questa nuova storia. Sono passati molti anni (anni???!) dall'ultima volta in cui ho pubblicato qualcosa... spero che questa storia vi piaccia, vi faccia sorridere e vi faccia passare un po' di tempo piacevolmente... Ah è conclusa.   
> Quindi nessuna paura che rimaga in sospeso :-) 
> 
> Buona lettura

**DAY 1**

Draco Malfoy era stato molte cose nella sua ormai trentenne vita, ma era piuttosto sicuro di non essere mai stato così male. Si premette il cuscino sulla faccia, maledicendo l’intero universo per aver dimenticato di tirare le tende. Per cosa pagava quei dannati elfi domestici? Li avrebbe licenziati tutti… anzi no, si sarebbe candidato al Parlamento e avrebbe cancellato tutti I loro diritti appena acquisiti.

Scalciò via le lenzuola e si rimise in piedi, incerto se stesse per vomitare sul parquet. Inspirò ed espiro profondamente. Le tempie gli martellavano dolorosamente dal mal di testa.

Caracollò fino al bagno e poi si aggrappò al lavandino.

Lo specchio gli rimandò l’immagine di un viso pallido e scavato. Un’ombra di barba sulle guance. Un livido viola sul collo. Fece una smorfia. Aprì il rubinetto e racchiuse le mani a coppa. Si gettò l’acqua fredda sul viso, senza sentirsi meglio.   
Chiuse l’acqua quando udì un mugugno provenire nella camera da letto.

_Perfetto, quindi mi sono portato a casa qualcuno._

Serrò gli occhi, cercando di rammentare gli avvenimenti della sera precedente. Ricordava tutto fin dopo la torta… I suoi trent’anni. Pansy aveva organizzato una festa faraonica, sfidando la sua voglia di impiccarsi nel bagno. Aveva invitato tutti I suoi amici… aveva assunto un deejay, aveva…

Draco sollevò le palpebre di scatto. _No, tutti tranne lui… tranne lo schifoso bastardo_ , ovvero il suo ex per eccellenza. Quello che _non sono il tipo per impegnarmi_. E _Draco, non fare la drama queen, mi sono solo scopato il mio ex nel nostro letto_. E ancora _non sono io, sei tu quello sbagliato_.

Per quanto si comportasse da stronzo, per quanto lo umiliasse e ferisse… lo schifoso bastardo tornava ciclicamente da lui e lui non riusciva a dirgli di no. O meglio, ora gli diceva di no, ma stava male lo stesso. Quella era l’ultima, faticosa conquista della loro pseudo relazione.

Pregò internamente che non fosse lui… tutti ma non lui… Non avrebbe potuto affrontare il primo giorno ufficiale da trentenne con Lucas nel suo letto.

“Rivestiti e vattene” disse, non appena udì lo sconosciuto emettere un guaito di dolore. Afferrò un asciugamano con un gesto brusco, tornando poi in camera da letto. “Ti ho detto di…”

“Cazzo, Malfoy… non urlare. Ho la testa che mi scoppia… Gesù…”

Draco si immobilizzò, improvvisamente del tutto sveglio. Harry Potter era in piedi di fronte a lui. Molto scarmigliato. Molto nudo. Il cervello di Draco impiegò meno di una frazione di secondo per registrare l’invitante linea scura di peli del suo addome ben definito. Le vene in evidenza sulle sue braccia. I capelli arruffati. E gli occhi che sembravano incredibilmente più verdi senza gli occhiali.

Deglutì a vuoto. “Che…” pigolò prima di ritrovare la voce. “Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?” disse, ringraziando la sua fortuna sfacciata per indossare almeno I boxer. Potter fece una smorfia, raccogliendo un paio di jeans consumati dal pavimento.

“Che cazzo credi che ci faccia qui, Malfoy?” replicò, indicando con un cenno del capo il letto sfatto.

Draco scostò lo sguardo per impedirsi di dare un’occhiata al suo inguine, alle sue natiche… a qualsiasi porzione di pelle nuda di Harry Potter. Con la visione periferica, lo vide indossare I jeans, le gambe lunghe e toniche. Alcune ciocche di capelli gli ricaddero sulla fronte, mentre li abbottonava con una lentezza estenuante. 

_Questo è peggio… questo è molto peggio di Lucas. Questo finisce direttamente al primo posto del podio delle stronzate che io abbia mai fatto._

“Te ne puoi andare, ora?” articolò, azzardandosi a tornare a guardarlo. Potter gli stava volgendo le spalle e Draco non poté impedirsi di notare alcuni segni rossi sulla sua pelle. Scostò di nuovo lo sguardo, chiedendosi se fosse stato lui a farglieli. Per un attimo immaginò Potter spingersi dentro di lui… scoparlo con la stessa foga con cui si erano sempre odiati…

“Me ne vado…” gli assicurò l’ex Grifondoro, sollevando I guanciali stazzonati. “Non appena riuscirò trovare I miei occhiali”

Draco espirò a fondo. Spostò alcuni cuscini, decidendo che prima avessero trovato quei maledetti occhiali e prima il dannato Potter se ne sarebbe andato. E lui avrebbe potuto…uccidersi. O peggio. Continuò a cercarli, mentre Potter finiva di vestirsi. Una maglietta di un gruppo rock babbano andò a coprire il petto leggermente abbronzato. Draco si chiese fuggevolmente se facesse palestra. Non si può avere un corpo come quello se non…

_Ma che sto pensando?_ si chiese, realizzando di essere solo vagamente isterico.

“Trovati” disse infine Potter, socchiudendo un occhio per guardare attraverso una lente rotta. Li riparò con un incantesimo, prima di indossarli. La maglietta aderiva al corpo tonico e magro. I jeans sgualciti, solo leggermente pendenti sui fianchi.

_Non indossa nulla sotto a quelli…_

Draco deglutì un grumo di eccitazione, impedendosi di focalizzarsi sui piedi nudi di Potter sul parquet. Erano lunghi, magri. Fece per chiedergli di nuovo di andarsene, quando le labbra di Potter si curvarono in un sorriso indecente.

Draco lo guardò con orrore chinarsi di nuovo e prendere due bustine di preservativi dal pavimento. Erano aperte e vuote. Per un secondo il flash di sé stesso che ne apriva una con I denti gli attraversò la mente.   
“Due volte” commentò Potter e se solo Draco non lo avesse già odiato con tutto sé stesso avrebbe iniziato ora. “Ho sempre pensato che fossi una sgualdrina”

Potter osservò la sua espressione oltraggiata e scoppiò a ridere. Si infilò velocemente un paio di converse, saltellando su un piede solo mentre Draco lo raggiungeva. “Fuori” sibilò, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso la porta. Il fuoco della vergogna gli bruciava le guance.

Emise un basso pigolio, quando la mano di Potter si chiuse all’improvviso sulla sua natica, coperta solo dal tessuto sottile dei boxer. Un misto di eccitazione, vergogna e rabbia gli fece contorcere il basso ventre. Si voltò verso di lui. Il suo alito pesante di alcol sulle labbra. Le guance scure non rasate. E di nuovo quel suo sorriso osceno.

“Devo ammetterlo, Malfoy” disse. Le sue dita si fecero strada sotto il tessuto accarezzando la pelle nuda della gamba. E poi risalirono piano verso l’alto… invitanti… possessive… “Questa notte ho scoperto che con quella tua dannata bocca puoi fare cose che io non avrei mai immaginato”

Draco sentì lo stomaco in caduta libera. Aprì la porta e lo spinse fuori. Poi si accasciò contro il pannello di legno mentre il dannato Potter continuava a ridere. Solo quando udì l’inconfondibile rumore della smaterializzazione si concesse di lasciarsi scivolare fino a terra.

Fece una smorfia, sforzandosi di inghiottire almeno alcuni sorsi di spremuta d’arancia. Osservò Pansy sfilarsi la giacca leggera e drappeggiarla sulla sedia. Indossava lo stesso vestito della sera precedente: un provocante tubino che le lasciava scoperta una spalla. Lei ordinò un caffè, facendo una smorfia mentre si toglieva gli occhiali scuri. Anche il trucco ormai sfatto era quello della sera precedente.

“Io ti amo, tesoro, ma buttami di nuovo giù dal letto così presto…”

“Sono le due del pomeriggio”

Lei fece una smorfia, prendendo la tazza di caffè bollente. La sorseggiò piano e Draco aspettò pazientemente che la magia della bevanda facesse effetto. Quando le palpebre di Pansy tornarono a scoprire le iridi scure, lui avvicinò la sedia al tavolo. Era così agitato da non riuscire nemmeno a tener ferme le gambe. “Che cosa è successo alla festa? Mi hai visto andare via con qualcuno?”

Pansy lo guardò da sopra il bordo. Le labbra raggrumate in un’espressione pensosa. “La festa…” articolò prima di illuminarsi. “La festa! La festa per I tuoi trent’anni. È stata spettacolare. Draco, ne parleranno per anni e… I nani!” esclamò all’improvviso e Draco fu sul punto di girarsi indietro per vedere se ci fossero davvero dei nani dietro di lui “I nani con vassoi di…. quelli sono stati un tocco di genio”

Draco si sfregò la mandibola con la mano. Non aveva idea che ci fossero stati anche dei nani. Afferrò Pansy per un braccio, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. “Ma alla festa… quando sono andato via… sono andato via _con qualcuno_?” ripeté di nuovo, scandendo bene le ultime parole.

Pansy si illuminò mentre il caffè finalmente iniziava a fare effetto. “Che puttana… chi ti sei scopato?” gli chiese, raccogliendo una gamba contro al petto. Si accese una sigaretta, che Draco si affrettò a farle spegnere. Poi le fece abbassare la gamba.

“Non ne sono sicuro” mormorò, assicurandosi che nessuno li stesse ascoltando. Si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua, sporgendosi verso l’amica. “Se ti dicessi…” iniziò cautamente “Che questa mattina mi sono svegliato con un uomo nudo nel mio letto…”

“Dio, ti ringrazio. Se ti fossi svegliato con una _donna nuda_ nel letto…” disse lei, rabbrividendo per il disgusto. Sorrise, spostandosi poi sul bordo della sedia, quasi potesse fisicamente cavargli le parole di bocca. “Chi era…”

Draco sussurrò il suo nome talmente piano che Pansy gli dovette chiedere di ripeterlo.

“Harry Potter” mormorò appena più udibile.

“Porca troia… ti sei scopato Harry Potter!” urlò lei, rovesciando la tazza di caffè. Draco prese la bacchetta e rimise a posto il casino mugugnando di ribadirlo a voce un po’ più alta perchè nella redazione della Gazzetta del Profeta non l’avevano sentita. Pansy tornò a sedersi in maniera composta, I lineamenti stravolti dalla sorpresa.

“Vi ho visto andare via insieme, ieri sera, ma non credevo… non avevo capito! Insomma, voi due vi odiate! Devi raccontarmi tutto…” disse, rubandogli una fragola dal piatto. “Ogni più piccolo, sordido dettaglio…ce l’ha grosso?”

“Sì… no… non me lo ricordo”

Pansy aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non ti ricordi se Harry Potter ce l’ha grosso? Andiamo, Malfoy…stiamo parlando di _Harry Potter_! È il tuo sogno erotico da…”

“Non mi è mai piaciuto Harry Potter”

“Stronzate” replicò lei, continuando a sbocconcellare il suo brunch. “Com’è stato? Ti ha scopato da dietro?”

_Le sue mani premute sulle piastrelle nere del bagno.  
Il rumore della fibbia dei suoi pantaloni che veniva slacciata. _

_E poi l’alito caldo di Potter sul suo orecchio._

_“Voglio sentirti gridare, Malfoy”_

Draco sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre. “Io… io non lo so.” rispose, bevendo un sorso di caffè. “Non mi ricordo granché”

“Oh, andiamo! Ti fai scopare da Harry Potter e poi te ne esci con la stronzata del non mi ricordo niente. Fai contenta, zia Pansy… tira fuori I dettagli più torridi”  
Draco scosse la testa. “Non ricordo niente… davvero…. niente prima di questa mattina quando mi sono svegliato e l’ho trovato nudo nel mio letto”

“Lo avete rifatto?”

Draco fece una smorfia. “L’ho cacciato fuori da casa mia”

Pansy gli tirò una sberla sul braccio. “Sei diventato scemo?”

“È stato…”

_La linea di peli scuri sul suo addome. Le sue dita che abbottonavano I jeans._

“…scortese”

Pansy scoppiò a ridere così forte che alcune teste si girarono nella sua direzione. Draco pagò il conto e poi la costrinse ad alzarsi e a seguirlo fuori dal locale. Si infagottò nel cappotto elegante mentre Pansy si affrettava a seguirlo lungo le strade affollate di Diagon Alley.

“Draky, amore…non fare così…” disse lei, attirando altri sguardi verso di loro. Draco avrebbe dovuto davvero cambiare amicizie. Doveva trovarsi qualcuno meno… Serpeverde. E per una volta Serpeverde non era usato come complimento.

Si fermò di colpo. “Che cosa dovrei fare?” disse, evitando di guardarla. Poté percepire distintamente il sorriso soddisfatto che si dispiegò sulle labbra di Pansy, ma a suo favore Draco dovette riconoscere che lei non ricominciò a ridere.

“Potresti mandargli un gufo” disse lei, sistemandogli il bavero del cappotto “invitarlo a bere qualcosa”

Draco soppesò per una manciata di secondi le sue parole. Aveva scopato con Harry Potter. Anche se mentalmente se lo ripeteva ogni tot, continuava a non sembrargli vero. Pansy aveva ragione, ovviamente. Harry Potter era stato il suo sogno erotico per anni. Si masturbato a morte pensando a lui, ma…

Scosse appena la testa. “Farò finta che non sia mai successo… e poi sai cosa? Mi ricordo talmente poco della serata che potrebbe non essere davvero successo niente”

E Draco si era davvero convinto che non fosse successo niente finché non tornò nel suo appartamento e non vide il biglietto posato sul cuscino. Le lenzuola erano state cambiate, ma in qualche modo si rendeva conto che aveva passato un punto di non ritorno… non avrebbe mai più potuto guardare il suo letto senza immaginarci Harry Potter sdraiato.

_Forse dovrei cambiare casa_ , elucubrò cupamente, afferrando il biglietto e dispiegandolo.

_Vuoi rifarlo?_

Non era firmato, ma Draco sapeva perfettamente chi fosse il mittente. Prese una piuma e di istinto scrisse alcune frasi rabbiose sul fatto che lui non fosse una puttana a domicilio e anche se avevano scopato una volta…

_Due volte… ho sempre pensato fossi una sgualdrina._

Draco accartocciò con rabbia il biglietto e poi lo gettò nel caminetto. Si slacciò la camicia e la fece scivolare giù dalle spalle. Si chiese se fosse stato Potter a spogliarlo… se avesse…

_La lingua di Potter sulla sua clavicola… le sue mani sul petto mentre lo spingeva sul materasso…  
Togliti quei pantaloni, Malfoy. Voglio prendertelo in bocca. _

Prese un biglietto dal cassetto del comodino.   
_Non ricordo quasi nulla di ieri sera. Possiamo parlare?_ scrisse velocemente.

Guardò le parole sulla carta, quasi potessero dargli loro una risposta. Accartocciò anche quel biglietto e lo gettò nel fuoco. Mosse il capo da una parte all’altra, sentendo il collo dolere. Tutta la tensione nervosa si era concentrata nei fasci muscolari del collo e delle spalle. Si massaggiò con una mano, prima di concedersi una lunga doccia. Si sarebbe messo a letto. Da solo. E avrebbe dimenticato tutto quello che ricordava o non ricordava. Si distese sul materasso, osservando gli strani giochi di ombre sul soffitto. Aveva fatto lo stesso mentre Potter se lo scopava?

Emise un basso gemito, cedendo al suo istinto e facendo scivolare una mano nei boxer. Ce l’aveva già duro… il solo pensiero di Potter era sufficiente a farlo eccitare. Si masturbò furiosamente, facendo riemerge l’immagine della schiena di Potter… di quella dannata scia di peli scuri lungo il suo addome…

_Voglio sentirti gridare, Malfoy._

Draco venne violentemente, il corpo scosso dagli spasmi. Afferrò un fazzoletto e si ripulì. Il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Il gusto speziato di Potter come un’eco lontano sulla sua lingua.

Prese un biglietto e scrisse solo poche parole. Tentennò solo un istante, rileggendole… soppesandole piano contro il palato.

_Non meriti una seconda scopata._

Prima di ripensarci, legò il biglietto al suo barbagianni e lo guardò volare fuori nella notte di inizio estate.

**DAY 2**

_Lo aveva visto da lontano, un miraggio attraverso la folla. I capelli scompigliati. I jeans usurati, la maglietta di una stupida rock band babbana. Era appoggiato al bancone e stava parlando con qualcuno._

_“L’ho invitato io” gli aveva detto Pansy, gridando per farsi sentire sopra al frastuono della musica. “Perché non vai a salutarlo?”_

_Draco aveva emesso uno sbuffo dal naso. Non aveva intenzione di passare il suo compleanno con Potter. Proprio non sapeva per quale ragione Pansy lo avesse invitato. Non erano amici… a dir la verità, erano anni che non si parlavano e Draco sarebbe stato più che felice che le cose rimanessero immutate._

_“E’ dai tempi di Hogwarts che ci rimugini… fallo, no? Che hai da perdere?”_

_Niente, a parte l’orgoglio, la dignità e le ultime briciole di amor proprio._

_“Va bene… bevi questo” concluse Pansy, mettendogli in mano una birra. Draco abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, solo per ricevere un’occhiata severa. Era il genere di sguardo che precedeva una scenata apocalittica, urla isteriche… e alla fine, lui avrebbe ceduto comunque. Si portò la birra alla bocca e ne bevve una lunga sorsata._

_“Bravo bambino” disse Pansy, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia. “Ora vai e non fare niente che io non farei”_

_Draco aveva scosso la testa, avvertendo un piacevole torpore scaldargli lo stomaco. Aveva bevuto un altro sorso della sua birra, avvicinandosi al bancone. Forse Pansy aveva ragione, forse era il momento di affrontare la sua stupida cotta adolescenziale. In fondo, le cotte adolescenziali non sono mai all’altezza del loro ricordo e difficilmente risultano essere interessanti una volta adulti…_

_“Potter”_

_“Malfoy”_

_“Non sapevo fossi stato invitato” aveva detto Draco, fermandosi di fianco a lui. Si sentiva bene… si sentiva in grado di affrontare il Signore Oscuro in persona._

_Potter si era stretto nelle spalle. “Non so nemmeno chi sia il festeggiato” aveva ammesso. Gli occhi verdi fissi su un punto indistinto. Il gomito appoggiato sul bancone._

_“Io… è il mio compleanno”_

_Potter aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, tornando a guardarlo. Aveva increspato un angolo della bocca, come se si rendesse conto per la prima volta di chi avesse di fronte. “Beh tanti auguri, Malfoy” aveva replicato, sfilandogli la birra dalle mani e bevendone un sorso._

_Draco si era fatto più vicino. Le pupille di Potter si erano dilatate, affogando nelle sue iridi incredibilmente verdi. Ma erano le labbra di Potter quelle che Draco non riusciva a smettere di osservare. Sottili. Sembrano assurdamente morbide. “Dov’è il mio regalo?”_

_Potter aveva arcuato di nuovo un angolo della bocca, emettendo una bassa risata, prima di tornare a fissarlo. Si era sporto verso di lui e Draco aveva avuto il presentimento che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto sarebbe stata di natura sessuale. “Che cosa vorresti?” aveva mormorato._

_Draco aveva avvicinato la bocca al suo orecchio e glielo aveva detto. Potter aveva riso ancora di quella sua risata bassa e roca, che proveniva direttamente dalle profondità del suo petto. Aveva bevuto un ultimo sorso di birra e poi la sua mano si era chiusa su quella di Draco._

_“Si può fare” aveva risposto, dirigendosi verso il bagno degli uomini._

“Signor Malfoy, va tutto bene?”

Draco sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre. All’improvviso era di nuovo nel presente, nella riunione settimanale di aggiornamento vendite. Lottò contro la sua gola stretta e arida e si alzò, non del tutto sicuro che le sue gambe avrebbero retto il suo peso. Bofonchiò un paio di scuse prima di uscire il corridoio. Tutto il suo viso era coperto da una sottile pellicola di sudore freddo. Si diresse a passi rapidi fino al suo ufficio.

La sua segretaria fece per andargli incontro, ma lui la ignorò dicendole che non voleva essere disturbato. Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle, quando una mano lo afferrò per la spalla. In sequenza realizzò che Potter era nel suo ufficio, che stava per tirargli un pugno in faccia e che era ancora incredibilmente sexy.

“Tu, idiota” ringhiò l’ex Griffondoro. Tentennò solo un istante, indeciso se colpirlo o meno prima di lasciarlo andare. “Mi hai drogato” lo accusò, passandosi una mano tra I capelli incasinati.

Draco stava per replicare, quando la veridicità di quell’affermazione lo pietrificò. La birra, la maledetta birra che gli aveva dato Pansy. Gli aveva raccomandato di berla prima di andare a parlare con Potter… e dopo lui si era sentito bene, si era sentito così libero… così disinibito…

“Quella stronza” mormorò con un filo di voce. Tornò a guardare Potter. Riusciva a percepire la sua incazzatura sulla pelle, come una bolla di energia che saturava la stanza. Si umettò le labbra, cercando di suonare ragionevole. “La mia birra… credo abbiano versato qualcosa nella mia birra… quella che mi hai sfilato dalle mani…”

“Quindi ti ricordi che cosa è successo?”

_Reggiti, Malfoy… ho intenzione di scoparti come nessuno ha mai fatto prima nella tua patetica vita…_

“Solo…solo dei flash. La memoria mi sta tornando a poco a poco… è un effetto collaterale della pozione…”

“Che disinibisce, lo so” lo interruppe Potter, allungando un foglio nella sua direzione. Draco lo prese e lo lesse velocemente. _Analisi del sangue. Hanno trovato tracce della sostanza nel sangue di Potter._ Quindi era vero, quella pazza maledetta lo aveva drogato.

“Senti, la pozione non ti fa fare niente di quello che tu non voglia fare… solo ti rende meno…”

“Mi hanno sospeso” replicò Potter, riprendendosi il foglio e infilandoselo in tasca. “Sono un Auror, testa di cazzo. Avrebbero potuto drogarmi per farmi confessare qualcosa, per estorcermi segreti di stato… ci sarà un’inchiesta.”

Potter scosse la testa, fissando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. “Anche una scopata senza conseguenze con te è sempre _con conseguenze_ , vero Malfoy?”. Tornò a guardarlo e Draco avvertì un brivido di eccitazione e paura colargli giù dalla schiena. _Potter è pericoloso_ pensò, mentre l’ex Grifondoro compiva I pochi passi che li separavano.

“Dovrei arrestare te e chiunque ti abbia messo quella roba nella bottiglia” disse in un basso brontolio. Accostò la faccia alla sua e Draco poté vedere a fondo in quelle iridi verdi. “Prega che questa cosa si sgonfi da sola… o te la farò pagare, Malfoy”

Poi la sua mano scattò e si chiuse sull’inguine di Draco. Il palmo premette sul suo pene, strofinandolo rudemente sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni. Draco cercò di soffocare un gemito, mentre il suo pene si induriva sotto la carezza di Potter. Odiò il suo corpo ipersensibile e odiò ancora di più Potter, l’effetto devastante che aveva su di lui.

Potter sorrise cattivo, avvicinando il viso. Solo si fosse sporto di pochi centimetri, Draco avrebbe potuto baciarlo. “Sei veramente una sgualdrina” sussurrò e Draco desiderò con tutto sé stesso che Potter lo baciasse e poi finisse il lavoro.

Ma l’ex Grifondoro aveva già dimostrato il punto. Allontanò la mano e uscì dal suo ufficio, senza dire altro.

***

“Scusami, tesoro” mormorò Pansy, le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto, un finto broncio a incurvarle le labbra. “Ti giuro che non avevo idea che fosse una cosa illegale”

Draco scosse piano a testa. Se solo non l’avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe potuto pensare che Pansy non fosse così pazza da non saperlo. Si sfregò la faccia con una mano, sentendo la stanchezza della giornata pesargli addosso. Bevve un sorso di whisky, abbandonandosi contro la poltrona. La camicia un po’ slacciata.

“Ripetimi ancora una volta che cosa mi hai visto fare…”

“Niente, ti ho visto andare a parlare con Potter…”

_E poi noi siamo andati nel bagno e abbiamo scopato. O almeno credo, questa parte è ancora confusa_.

“E poi?”

“Poi…”

_Le dita di Potter intrecciate alle sue. Si sentiva stupidamente felice, mentre usciva dal bagno. Aveva afferrato Pansy per un braccio e si era abbassato verso di lei per urlarle nell’orecchio che lui e Harry sarebbero andati via._

_“Harry ha avuto un’idea geniale” le aveva detto, sorridendo ebete._

_“Tesoro, aspetta… non sei in te.”_

_Le aveva scoccato un bacio sulla guancia. “Non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa nella mia vita” aveva detto e poi lui e Potter si erano smaterializzati senza…_

“…senza che io potessi fermarvi”

“Cazzo” esalò Draco. Stava recuperando I ricordi troppo lentamente. Non aveva idea di dove lui e Potter fossero andati una volta usciti dal locale, sperava che avessero solo raggiunto il suo appartamento dove avevano scopato ancora, ma Draco non ne era così sicuro.

“E poi… la pozione non fa fare nulla che non si voglia davvero. È solo come una colossale sbornia che abbassa le inibizioni e rende più…liberi”

“Se fossi in te, starei zitta” borbottò Draco cupamente. Pansy richiuse la bocca con uno schiocco, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate sulla poltrona. Draco si alzò in piedi di colpo, iniziando a misurare la stanza ad ampi passi. Gli effetti della pozione sulla memoria potevano durare anche diversi giorni. Aveva già provato a distillare un antidoto, ma aveva solo recuperato frammenti di ricordi…

_Bella casa, Signor Potter._

_Non siamo venuti qui per chiacchierare, Signor Malfoy._

Draco scosse la testa. “C’è solo un modo per velocizzare il tutto…” mormorò. “Devo andare da Potter”.

***

“Che cosa vuoi?” lo aggredì l’ex Grifondoro, fermo sulla soglia. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloni dall’aspetto molto morbido e una maglietta di qualche altro gruppo che Draco ignorava. “Come hai fatto a sapere dove vivo?”

“Ho le mie fonti” replicò Draco sbrigativamente. “Posso entrare?”

Poté leggere la voglia di mandarlo al diavolo sulla faccia di Potter, ma alla fine lui si scostò di lato e lo invitò a entrare con un ampio cenno del braccio. Draco guardò la collezione di bottiglie vuote e di sacchetti di patatine lasciati a metà sul tavolo. A giudicare dall’aspetto della stanza doveva essere stata una serataccia per Potter.

“Non aspettavo ospiti” replicò lui alla sua critica silenziosa. Si passò una mano tra I capelli incasinati, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina. “Accomodati” aggiunse da sopra la spalla. Prese altre due bottiglie di birra fredda, prima di tornare nel soggiorno. Ne porse una a Draco, che la guardò sospettosamente prima di declinare con un cenno del capo.

Si tolse la giacca elegante, posandola sullo schienale della poltrona più vicina. L’appartamento di Potter era estremamente grande, ma allo stesso tempo aveva quell’atmosfera di intimità difficile da far ricreare da un arredatore. Poltrone dalla pelle consunta, un buon profumo di libri e spezie. Tappeti folti in cui immergere I piedi nudi. Solo un paio di foto con Potter e I due perdenti da cui si faceva spalleggiare.

“Vorrei che tu mi leggessi nella mente” disse alla fine Draco, tornando a fronteggiarlo.

Potter arcuò le sopracciglia, non del tutto sicuro di aver compreso le sue parole. Draco compì qualche passo, dato che non riusciva a stare fermo. Fece scorrere la punta di un dito sui dorsi dei libri, prima di voltarsi verso l’ex Grifondoro.

“Dobbiamo sapere esattamente che cosa è successo quella notte… il modo più veloce è che tu legga nella mia mente e vada a recuperare I ricordi… sono qui, nella mia testa. Dobbiamo solo trovarli. Dato che sei un Auror, non vorrai che io lo faccia con te. Tu, al contrario di me, hai un’etica molto elevata e guarderai nella mia mente solo per ricostruire gli avvenimenti della festa.”

Potter bevve un sorso di birra, soppesando silenziosamente le sue parole. Si sfregò la mandibola coperta da un’ombra di barba scura. Per un istante Draco fu sopraffatto dal pensiero del profumo di Potter, dal modo in cui usava le dita e la bocca… avrebbe voluto gustarsi ogni secondo della loro scopata. Invece non aveva che brandelli di ricordi…

“Preferirei comunque che tu lo facessi da sobrio” aggiunse, quando Potter bevette un’altra sorsata.

“Come vuoi” disse infine, posando la bottiglia sul tavolo. Abbassò un po’ le luci in modo che la stanza assumesse un aspetto ancora più intimo. Draco desiderò che non lo avesse fatto. Desiderò che affrontassero tutto come un esperimento clinico, non come qualcosa di personale.

Potter prese la bacchetta e gli fece cenno di sedersi sul divano. Draco obbedì, sforzandosi di apparire disinvolto. Il suo cuore non accennava a voler smettere di battere all’impazzata e lo stomaco era ridotto a un unico groviglio dolorante. Si odiava. Era sempre stato una persona sicura di sé, solo il dannato Potter riusciva a farlo sentire indeciso… e più lui si sentiva insicuro, più la sua parte stronza prendeva piede.

“Puoi fare in fretta?” ringhiò quando l’Auror spostò alcuni cuscini dietro la sua schiena per farlo stare più comodo. Non voleva che gli stesse così vicino. Gli occhi verdi si soffermarono nei suoi e Draco si chiese in che modo riuscisse sempre a osservarlo come se non potesse nascondergli nulla.

Infine, Potter si sedette sul tavolino di fronte a lui. Studiò la sua espressione per qualche istante prima di sospirare silenziosamente. Posò le mani sulle sue gambe e Draco trasalì.

“Rilassati” sussurrò. Le sue mani percorsero lentamente le sue cosce in una carezza rassicurante. Draco si tese ancora di più. Potter sorrise di quel suo sorriso sfacciato, fermandosi con le mani sui suoi fianchi. Lo strattonò un po’ verso di sé, facendolo coricare sui cuscini che aveva posizionato dietro di lui.

“Ti aiuterebbe se te lo succhiassi prima?”

Draco avrebbe tanto voluto rispondere di sì, ma si limitò a voltare il capo di lato. Sentiva il suo cazzo duro e pronto a essere succhiato, intrappolato dalla stoffa dei pantaloni. Si mosse, cercando di ignorare la sua erezione, mentre le mani di Potter riprendevano a massaggiargli le gambe.

“Farà male se non ti rilassi” mormorò, facendo scorrere le mani sulla sua vita e infilandole sotto la camicia. I suoi palmi. Potter sapeva cosa fare. Le sue mani erano calde, forti… Draco si sarebbe lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa avesse voluto.

“Devi leggermi nella mente. Non devi mettermelo nel culo” replicò, tornando a guardarlo, senza fare nulla per fermare le sue carezze.

Potter si sporse verso di lui, le sue dita che giocherellavano con I suoi capezzoli. “Lo so… per questo ti stavo dicendo di rilassarti” sussurrò, affondando poi il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Il suo corpo per metà coricato su quell’ex Serpeverde.

Draco mugolò di piacere, arcuando un po’ la schiena mentre Potter tracciava una scia di baci lungo la sua mandibola. Le sue dita gli slacciarono la camicia, accarezzandogli il petto. Quando la sua gamba scivolò tra quelle di Draco e il suo ginocchio gli strofinò piano l’inguine, Draco pensò che sarebbe venuto come un cazzo di ragazzino.

“Rilassati” sussurrò Potter, mentre la sua mano gli slacciava I pantaloni. Dopo un istante, Draco la sentì chiudersi sulla sua erezione dolorosamente bisognosa. Fece per chiedergli come cazzo pensasse che potesse rilassarsi, quando improvvisamente si ritrovò al locale.

_“Si può fare” aveva risposto, dirigendosi verso il bagno degli uomini._

_Draco lo aveva seguito in assoluta adorazione. La gente intorno a loro ballava, qualcuno gli rivolgeva un saluto o gli augurava buon compleanno ma Draco riusciva solo ad osservare la schiena di Potter, il modo sicuro in cui camminava… come qualcuno che aveva già attraversato il peggio dell’esistenza e ne era uscito più forte di prima._

_E poi Potter lo aveva afferrato per un braccio e lo aveva trascinato in un cubicolo vuoto nel bagno degli uomini. Le piastrelle nere. Il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva da qualche parte. Gli occhi verdi di Potter… Draco si era sentito morire mentre quegli occhi gli scavavano dentro…_

_Si era immaginato un migliaio, forse un milione di volte il primo bacio con Harry Potter… ogni volta in scenari diversi… milioni e milioni di sogni erotici a occhi aperti, in nottate bagnate. Le lenzuola umide gli si aggrovigliavano intorno, mentre immaginava quella bocca sulla sua._

_E poi non aveva avuto più bisogno di immaginare nulla, quando Potter si era proteso verso di lui e gli aveva sfiorato piano le labbra con le sue. Un bacio leggero… quasi casto… prima che sua la mano si fosse posata sulla sua nuca e lui avesse reclamato un bacio vorace e violento._

_Potter baciava con lo stesso impeto con cui aveva sempre vissuto: prendendo tutto fino in fondo, buttandosi a capofitto senza pensare alle conseguenze._

_Draco aveva mugolato di piacere, sciogliendosi al tocco bollente della sua lingua. Aveva imprigionato il viso di Potter tra le mani e lo aveva baciato altrettanto profondamente. La sua lingua aveva duellato ferocemente con quella di Potter per prendere il controllo del bacio. Il suo corpo in fiamme per il desiderio._

_Era stato Potter a scostarsi per primo. Il respiro spezzato. Aveva temporeggiato solo un istante prima di spingerlo contro la porta, che cigolò all’impatto._

_Aveva sorriso di quel suo sorriso indecente, slacciandogli I pantaloni con le dita esperte. “Beh… allora, buon compleanno, Malfoy” aveva detto prima di crollare in ginocchio. Gli aveva strattonato I pantaloni giù dalle gambe e glielo aveva preso in bocca.  
  
_

_Draco aveva ululato. I polmoni completamente svuotati d’aria, mentre Potter faceva scorrere la lingua sulla sua pelle rovente. Aveva sollevato le braccia e si era agganciato con le dita al bordo superiore della porta._

_Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe affondato le dita tra I capelli di Potter e lo avrebbe costretto a prenderne di più… più a fondo…_

_Si sarebbe scopato la sua bocca violentemente, senza nessun riguardo per lui. Solo godendo il più possibile._

_Poi le labbra di Potter si erano chiuse su lui, la sua lingua che faceva magie, percorrendo ogni vena, ogni centimetro di pelle. Draco si era morso forte il labbro inferiore per non gridare. Sarebbe venuto così, senza preavviso. Come un ragazzino inesperto._

_In qualche modo aveva formulato il pensiero che se per qualche strana triangolazione astrale era riuscito a rimorchiare Harry Potter, se lo sarebbe goduto… fino in fondo… non sarebbe venuto per un cazzo di pompino._

_Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla testa di Harry e gli aveva accarezzato piano I capelli. “Scopami” aveva singhiozzato, stringendo alcune ciocche tra le dita. Lo aveva fatto scostare dalla sua erezione e per poco non era venuto quando aveva visto le labbra di Potter, umide e arrossate. Si era abbandonato contro il pannello di legno alle sue spalle, mentre Potter si era rimesso in piedi. Gli aveva sfiorato la guancia con un dito, le labbra sulle sue nell’ombra di un bacio._

_La sua mano era calata improvvisamente sulla sua spalla. Lo aveva fatto voltare faccia al muro. Le mani premute sulle piastrelle. Draco aveva percepito il suo cuore aumentare I battiti, un velo di sudore sulla sua schiena, mentre Potter gli slacciava la camicia quel tanto per potergli scoprire parte della schiena. Gli aveva percorso la nuca con la lingua, le sue dita avevano armeggiato con I bottoni dei jeans.  
“Hai un buon sapore, Malfoy” aveva sussurrato. La voce roca per l’eccitazione. Gli aveva infilato due dita in bocca e Draco le aveva succhiate come se da quello ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita. _

_“Mettimele dentro entrambe” aveva sussurrato. Aveva percepito il fantasma della risata di Potter sul suo orecchio, prima che le dita si facessero strada dentro di lui. Aveva arcuato la testa all’indietro, I gemiti di piacere sgorgavano dalla profondità della sua gola senza che lui facesse nulla per controllarli. Avrebbe goduto ogni secondo di quell’attacco ai suoi sensi… non gli importava di dimostrare quale effetto devastante Potter avesse su di lui._

_Potter si era concesso solo una manciata di secondi per prepararlo, prima di ritirare le dita. Il rumore della bustina di un preservativo che veniva aperta. “Ti voglio stretto” aveva detto. Si era spinto dentro di lui senza preavviso. Il cazzo incredibilmente lungo e duro. Draco aveva singhiozzato, diviso tra il piacere e il dolore… tra il desiderio che si fermasse e che lo scopasse a fondo… che lo facesse godere così tanto da renderlo pazzo. E poi l’alito caldo di Potter sul suo orecchio. “E voglio sentirti gridare, Malfoy”_

_La prima spinta era stata puro delirio. Draco aveva chinato la testa in avanti, lottando per respirare. Avrebbe voluto che Potter gli concedesse il tempo per adattarsi all’intrusione, ma la seconda spinta fu ancora più brutale della prima. Draco urlò, I capelli biondi sulla fronte mentre Potter se lo sbatteva._

_“Più forte” aveva sussurrato, il respiro frammezzato. Aveva posato la fronte contro le piastrelle, mentre il suo corpo rispondeva agli affondi vigorosi di Potter. Per un secondo era stato tentato di chiudere la mano sulla sua erezione masturbarsi ferocemente, in modo da arrivare subito in fondo a quella sconvolgente agonia. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, tutto il suo mondo si era ridotto al cazzo di Potter che lo scopava come se volesse spezzarlo in due. “Più forte”_

_Potter aveva ringhiato. Le sue dita erano affondate nella sua pelle, fino a fargli male. Draco aveva gettato la testa all’indietro, gridando. Il suo corpo sconquassato dal piacere. Aveva lottato per non crollare a terra, mentre Potter si spingeva ancora dentro di lui negli ultimi affondi sregolati e febbricitanti._

_I suoi denti si erano conficcati nella spalla, mentre gli veniva dentro…_

_“Potrei scoparti così per il resto della mia vita…” aveva sussurrato, la voce a stento riconoscibile. Draco aveva riso, incapace di muoversi._

_“Ti prego, sì…fallo…”_

_“Rivestiti… e ci assicureremo che succeda…”_

Draco aprì gli occhi, accorgendosi di essere disteso sul divano di Potter. Gli respiro pesante di Potter sulla sua mandibola.

“Perchè ti sei fermato?” sussurrò Draco con il respiro frammezzato. Non sapeva nemmeno più se fosse eccitato per quello che aveva appena rivissuto o per Potter mezzo disteso su di lui. La sua mano nei suoi boxer.

“Perchè…” replicò Potter, sollevandosi su un gomito “Se non ti scopo subito, temo di venirmi nei pantaloni”

Draco singhiozzò aspramente, mentre Potter si sporgeva verso di lui e catturava la sua bocca per un bacio bruciante. Si scostò solo per togliergli la maglietta e gettarla da qualche parte. Voleva toccarlo come non aveva potuto fare la sera del suo compleanno… o come non si ricordava di aver fatto. Avrebbe preferito spogliarlo e studiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle con la bocca, ma Potter sembrava essere preda di un’urgenza febbrile mentre gli sfilava la camicia e chiudeva le labbra sul suo capezzolo. Draco gemette, le dita affondate nei suoi capelli incasinati.

Cedette al suo istinto e fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo petto, sentendo la morbidezza della sua pelle e la solidità dei suoi muscoli. Harry gli prese una mano e si portò due dita alla bocca. Le succhiò avidamente, lasciandole coperte di saliva.

“Preparati” gli ordinò, prima di rubargli un altro bacio veloce. “Io cerco un preservativo” aggiunse, prima di allontanarsi. Draco osservò la sua schiena, sfilandosi I pantaloni e I boxer. Si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua e scivolare le dita tra le sue natiche. Non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’dea di non obbedirgli. Si preparò lentamente, allargando l’anello di muscoli. Potter non l’aveva quasi toccato, eppure eccolo lì, gemente, il pene duro da fargli male.

Lo guardò tornare verso di lui, la scia di peli scuri che partiva dall’ombelico e conduceva fino all’inguine. Draco avrebbe voluto affondare il viso nel suo addome e poi saggiare il sapore della sua pelle con la lingua. Al pensiero il suo pene si contrasse entusiasticamente.

Strappò via le dita dal suo corpo, non appena Potter si posizionò tra le sue gambe. Le sue mani gli percorsero con lentezza le cosce in contrapposizione con I gesti frenetici di poco prima. Si prese il suo tempo per studiare l’espressione del suo viso. Quando sorrise, Draco realizzò di essere fregato.

Gemette forte non appena le mani di Potter si chiusero sui suoi fianchi e lui lo penetrò con un’unica potente spinta. Draco pensò che sarebbe venuto subito. Chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla schiena di Potter, le gambe allacciate ai suoi fianchi per permettergli di affondare più a fondo dentro di lui.

Gli tirò la testa all’indietro e lo baciò, una fusione di respiri e lingue. Tutto con Potter era incontrollabile. Sia che si prendessero a pugni, sia che scopassero brutalmente. I movimenti frenetici di Potter, il suo cazzo duro… Draco adorava essere scopato da lui.

Si strinse a lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con la lingua. Il corpo solido di Potter, la sua pelle umida di sudore, il suo profumo intossicante. Draco singhiozzò sonoramente sulla sua bocca quando il suo orgasmo sbucò fuori dal nulla, ondate di piacere che gli attraversarono il corpo, rubandogli via il respiro. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle mentre I suoi affondi diventavano convulsi. Le dita immerse nei suoi capelli. Gli sfiorò ancora una volta la schiena, il cuore gli martellava furiosamente nel petto.

Slacciò le gambe dai suoi fianchi, giacendo immobile e sudato, mentre Potter si abbandonava sul divano accanto a lui. Il respiro frammezzato. Draco lo guardò portarsi un braccio alla fronte, lo sguardo puntato verso il soffitto.

“Avremmo dovuto farlo anni fa” mormorò Potter, sfilandosi il preservativo e gettandolo in un sacchetto di patatine vuoto.

“Non avremmo mai potuto farlo _anni fa_ ” replicò Draco, mettendosi a sedere. Potter arcuò appena un sopracciglio.   
“Ero sempre diviso tra la voglia di scoparti, farti incazzare e prenderti a pugni… ma in qualche modo le ultime due vincevano sempre sulla prima”

Harry rise, voltandosi poi verso di lui. “Idem” rispose, tornando serio. Fece scivolare lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e Draco seppe che voleva baciarlo. Fu solo un istate prima che gli dicesse che il bagno era in fondo al corridoio.

Draco fece un cenno affermativo con il capo, raccogliendo I suoi vestiti. Sentiva lo sguardo di Potter su di lui, una carezza calda e invitante. Si voltò solo quando lo richiamò.

Ancora semi coricato sul divano, completamente nudo ad accezione dei pantaloni raccolti intorno alle sue caviglie. Il corpo allenato e magro. “Hai un gran bel culo”

Draco sorrise, sollevando solo un angolo della bocca. “Grazie” replicò come se fosse un’informazione a lui nota. Si chiuse nel bagno lavandosi sommariamente. Tentò di ignorare il sorriso ebete che lo specchio gli rimandava.

Non appena tornò nel soggiorno si accorse che le bottiglie e I sacchetti di patatine vuoti erano spariti. Anche Potter si era rivestito e stava preparando del caffè. In qualche modo l’atmosfera era cambiata rispetto a poco prima.   
“Riprendiamo?” gli chiese, fermandosi sulla soglia della cucina.   
Potter annuì, lanciandogli un’occhiata.

“Credo di ricordarmi che cosa è successo” replicò, prima di scuotere la testa “E non ti piacerà”


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 2**

“Credo di ricordarmi che cosa è successo” replicò, prima di scuotere la testa “E non ti piacerà”

Draco arcuò un sopracciglio, appoggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta. Inspirò il buon profumo di caffè, osservando le dita di Harry chiudersi sul manico di due tazze. Erano lunghe, forti. Draco non si era mai accorto che avesse delle mani così mascoline.

Stava per dargli una risposta tagliente, ma decide si trattenersi. “Davvero?” replicò casualmente, accettando il caffè. Posò subito dopo la tazza sull’isola, avvicinandosi a Potter. Era ancora a piedi nudi. Aveva le spalle rigide, le braccia in tensione. Draco si chiese che cosa potesse essersi ricordato per un mutamento così repentino.

“Credi di spaventarmi?” gli chiese, agganciando due dita al bordo dei pantaloni e tirandolo un po’ verso di sé. Potter emise uno sbuffo di risata, senza scostare lo sguardo.

“Io sono _certo_ di spaventarti”

Draco lasciò scendere volutamente lo sguardo sulle labbra di Harry, una lunga occhiata piena di desiderio, prima di tornare a fissarlo negli occhi. “Mettimi alla prova” soffiò.

Rimase immobile quando Harry gli puntò di nuovo la bacchetta alla tempia, un fianco posato contro l’isola. Le dita ancora agganciate all’elastico dei suoi pantaloni.

_Le dita di Potter intrecciate alle sue. Si sentiva stupidamente felice, mentre usciva dal bagno. Aveva afferrato Pansy per un braccio e si era abbassato verso di lei per urlarle nell’orecchio che lui e Harry sarebbero andati via._

_“Harry ha avuto un’idea geniale” le aveva detto, sorridendo ebete._

_“Tesoro, aspetta… non sei in te.”_

_Le aveva scoccato un bacio sulla guancia. “Non sono mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa nella mia vita” aveva detto e poi aveva lasciato che Potter gli circondasse la vita con un braccio. “Come pensi che troveremo qualcuno che ci sposi a quest’ora della notte?” gli aveva chiesto, dopo che erano ricomparsi in una strada che Draco avrebbe dovuto riconoscere se non avesse avuto il cervello così incasinato._

_Potter gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata che gli aveva fatto attorcigliare lo stomaco. “Mezza Londra mi deve un favore. E l’altra metà lo deve a te…non vedo dove sia il problema”_

_Trovare I testimoni era stato facile. Trovare qualcuno che avesse l’autorità di sposarli fu complicato. Alla fine, avevano dovuto ripiegare su un impiegato del Ministero a cui Harry aveva salvato il matrimonio e la carriera. Non in quest’ordine. Poche frasi di rito, un paio di firme… e poi le labbra di Harry sulle sue mentre il funzionario li dichiarava ufficialmente marito e marito._

_“Dopo di te, Signor Potter” gli aveva detto Harry, sfilandogli la giacca e gettandolo su una poltrona. Draco si era sbottonato la camicia ma poi Harry gliela aveva sfilata dalla testa con gesti urgenti. Le labbra di nuovo sulle sue per un bacio umido._

_“Bella casa, Signor Potter” aveva detto tra un bacio e l’altro_

_“Non siamo venuti qui per chiacchierare, Signor Malfoy.”_

_“No… hai ragione… questa è la nostra fottuta prima notte di nozze… e ho intenzione di farti venire…”_

Draco riaprì gli occhi, la visuale completamente riempita dal viso di Potter. Era uno scherzo? Potter avrebbe potuto deliberatamente mettere dei ricordi finti nel suo cervello? Draco sospirò a fondo. No, non avrebbe potuto. Non così… non con lui che in effetti…

_“Spero che mi farai godere per il resto delle nostre vite, Signor Malfoy” gli aveva detto, sfilandogli gli occhiali, prima di baciarlo._

“Ora hai paura?” gli chiese Potter, arcuando un sopracciglio.

Draco scosse la testa. Aveva fatto molte stronzate da ubriaco, ma quella le superava tutte. Quella… un attimo. Lui era il re delle stronzate, ma non Potter… non il perfetto, giusto e coraggioso Potter. Strinse la presa sui suoi pantaloni e lo strattonò verso di sé.

“Nemmeno un briciolo… e tu quanta ne hai, Potter? Quanta paura hai che I tuoi amici vengano a sapere che hai sposato _me_?”

Non solo lo aveva scopato più e più volte… era stato Potter ad avere l’idea di sposarsi. Era stato lui a dire sì. Harry allargò un po’ gli occhi, posando le mani sulle sue spalle. “Cosa?”

“Hai capito bene”

“Noi… chiederemo l’annullamento. Eravamo entrambi strafatti, non… non vorrai restare sposato _con me_?”

Draco gli sfiorò appena le labbra con le sue, facendo scivolare lentamente la mano nei suoi pantaloni. Potter non indossava I boxer. Di nuovo. Chiuse la mano sul suo pene sentendolo reagire al contatto con il suo palmo.

“Sarai tu a voler restare sposato con me…. signor Malfoy” sussurrò sulla sua bocca. Gli percorse lentamente il labbro inferiore con la lingua, prima di togliere la mano dai suoi pantaloni. Gli volse le spalle e tornò in salotto per recuperare il cappotto. Lo indossò sopra la camicia elegante, controllando il suo riflesso nello specchio all’ingresso. Per quanto avesse cercato di mettersi a posto I capelli, continuava ad avere l’aspetto di qualcuno che era appena stato scopato.

Sorrise quando vide Potter in piedi dall’altra parte della stanza. La tazza di caffè in una mano. Aveva riacquistato in fretta la calma, anche se l’erezione era ancora intuibile sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni.

“Ti porto I documenti per l’annullamento domani” gli disse calmo.

Draco sorrise. “Buonanotte, Harry” replicò, prima di uscire.

**DAY 3**

“Avanti” rispose al bussare discreto di Karen. Non distolse gli occhi dal documento, mentre la donna gli porgeva un fascio di fogli. “Lasciali pure da parte, li guarderò dopo. Stasera conto di finire tardi, ma tu vai pure” aggiunse. Sollevò lo sguardo solo quando Karen rimase ferma davanti alla scrivania in una posa eccezionalmente tesa.

Se non l’avesse conosciuta bene, Draco avrebbe pensato che fosse imbarazzata. “Sono stati consegnati a mano” disse lei in tono neutro.

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, prendendo I documenti. Era la richiesta per annullamento del matrimonio. Sentì le guance bruciare appena per la vergogna.

“Fallo accomodare, grazie”

Tamburellò con I polpastrelli sul ripiano di legno, mentre Karen usciva. Harry entrò poco dopo, un mezzo sorriso stampato in faccia. Indossava la divisa da Auror. Draco pensò dolorosamente che si sarebbe fatto scopare sulla scrivania da Potter vestito in quel modo. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulle sue spalle tornite, sul modo in cui la giacca da Auror gli fasciava il torace. Pericoloso, Potter era pericoloso.

Deglutì a vuoto, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona, mentre Potter si fermava davanti alla scrivania.

“Grazie per…” iniziò l’ex Grifondoro, scostando una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte “la soffiata”

Draco annuì. Nella pozione che disinibisce era presente un principio attivo proprio anche delle pozioni meno comuni per il raffreddore. Era quello che aveva fatto scattare l’allarme al Ministero ma non potevano in effetti distinguere quale pozione Potter avesse assunto. Era stato facile quindi far cadere tutta l’inchiesta e farlo reintegrare.

Draco fece un piccolo cenno con il capo. Lasciò che il silenzio calasse tra di loro, un ospite indesiderato. Potter si sfregò la nuca, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e Draco sentì un incredibile moto di orgoglio nel rendersi conto che era lui a metterlo a disagio.

Potter tentennò solo un istante prima di indicare I documenti per l’annullamento posati sulla scrivania. “Li firmerai? Abbiamo solo una settimana di tempo dalla data del matrimonio per…”  
“Non ho intenzione di firmarlo” replicò Draco, strappandogli un gemito frustrato.

“Vuoi rimanere sposato _con me_?” gli chiese Harry a bruciapelo. Era la seconda volta che gli rivolgeva quella domanda nel giro di poche ore.

Draco scrollò le spalle. “Perché no? Puoi togliermi qualche multa per eccesso di velocità con la Nimbus?”

“Malfoy”

“E’ Potter, adesso”

Harry rimase serio ancora un secondo, prima di scostare lo sguardo e sorridere suo malgrado. “Stai solo cercando di infastidirmi. Saresti capace di rimanere sposato con me pur di portare avanti il tuo piano”

Draco si morse il labbro inferiore per non ridere. “Forse” gli concesse, prima di alzarsi e fermarsi di fronte a lui. “Ora vattene, uno dei due ha un lavoro vero da portare avanti”

La mano di Potter si posò sul suo fianco e Draco sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale. Lasciò che Potter si avvicinasse tanto da poter percepire il suo respiro sul viso. “Domenica. Ho I biglietti per I Cannons contro le Wasp” sussurrò.

Draco arcuò un sopracciglio. “Mi stai chiedendo di uscire?”

La mano di Harry percorse lentamente il suo fianco fino a chiudersi sulla sua natica. Draco arcuò ancora di più il sopracciglio “E mi stai anche toccando il culo”

“Hai la sorprendente capacità di sottolineare l’ovvio” replicò Potter rinsaldando la presa. Si sporse appena verso di lui per sfiorargli le labbra con le sue. Un bacio lieve a occhi aperti. “Non ti ho ancora sentito dire sì”

“L’ho detto nel momento in cui contava davvero, no?” rispose Draco, immobilizzandosi subito dopo. Non intendeva quello… non voleva che la frase gli uscisse in quel modo. Anche Potter si pietrificò per un attimo, il respiro gli uscì in una specie di singhiozzo strozzato. Poi l’ex Grifondoro cedette al suo istinto e unì le labbra alle sue. Draco si ritrovò a rispondere al bacio prima di realizzare che cosa stesse facendo. Circondò la vita di Harry con le braccia, attirandolo contro di lui. Dal timido sfiorarsi di labbra, il bacio si era trasformato in un duello di lingue, di ansiti a stento trattenuti… di mani che si aggrappavano ai vestiti…

Il picchiettare di un gufo contro il vetro li fece scostare bruscamente, come riportandoli alla realtà.

“Domenica, va bene” disse Draco, aggiustandosi I capelli già perfetti. Si riparò in fretta dietro alla scrivania, lottando per riacquistare il controllo.

Harry compì qualche passo barcollante all’indietro. “Domenica…” disse, prima di uscire.

***

Per quanto detestasse I babbani, doveva ammettere che nel fabbricare le scarpe da corsa erano insuperabili. Da quando era passato alle Asics, le sue ginocchia avevano smesso di prendere fuoco ogni volta che superava un certo numero di chilometri. Si fermò con il fiato corto e si abbassò per bere da una fontanella.

Correre gli piaceva, non era uno degli sport che I Maghi praticavano di solito, ma per un certo periodo aveva frequentato un Mezzosangue che lo aveva introdotto alla corsa, usando le magiche paroline: _da quando hai smesso con il Quiddicth, stai diventando meno tonico_.

Anche dopo che Draco si era stancato di lui, la corsa era rimasta. Gli liberava la mente da qualsiasi pensiero: il lavoro e soprattutto quei dannati documenti di annullamento che erano rimasti chiusi a chiave nel primo cassetto della sua scrivania.

Si passò una mano sul viso e tra I capelli madidi di sudore. Sette giorni a partire dal suo compleanno. Gliene mancavano ancora quattro… quattro giorni in cui si sentiva legittimato a non vergognarsi se…

_Voglio vederlo._

_Non credo di aver mai desiderato qualcosa di più nella mia vita._

Draco chiuse gli occhi, inspirando a fondo l’odore di erba bagnata. Di solito era Potter quello che affrontava le sue situazioni senza pensare, quello che non aveva paura di gettarsi a capofitto in qualsiasi cosa… lui era stato sempre più riflessivo, più controllato…

E non aveva mai funzionato.

Riprese a correre, le scarpe da corsa che battevano l’asfalto, il respiro che gli usciva rapido ma controllato dai polmoni. Affrontò velocemente una scalinata, sentendo alcune gocce di sudore colargli dall’attaccatura dei capelli. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente smateralizzarsi ma non aveva portato la bacchetta. Non lo faceva mai quando correva perchè aveva rischiato più volte di infilzarsi una gamba o di perderla per strada.

I suoi sarebbero inorriditi.

Draco sorrise a sé stesso. I suoi sarebbero inorriditi anche per altro. Dopo averli rattristati con il suo _stile di vita perverso_ , ora aveva sposato… Draco bloccò il pensiero quando riconobbe la via dove abitava Harry.

Si impedì di pensare a qualsiasi possibilità che andasse dal _non è solo_ , a _non vuole vedermi_ e salì di corsa gli ultimi gradini. Il respiro lottava nel petto, insieme a una vaga sensazione di malessere.

“Malfoy, cosa…” disse Harry, aprendo la porta. Indossava ancora la divisa da Auror. Draco lo afferrò per la giacca della divisa e unì le labbra alle sue. Le dita di Harry tra I suoi capelli bagnati, la sua bocca che si apriva dando libero accesso alla sua lingua. Quattro giorni di quella pazzia… poi avrebbero ripreso a odiarsi o a ignorarsi…o entrambe le cose.

“Cosa ci…” bofonchiò Harry tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre Draco gli sbottonava I pantaloni. Era solo vagamente consapevole dell’aspetto che doveva avere: sudato e scarmigliato dopo la corsa, lontano dall’immagine elegante e ricercata che cercava di dare di sé stesso in ogni occasione.

“Stavo correndo…” replicò, sfilandogli la fibbia della cintura.

“Lo vedo”

“… quando mi sono accorto di aver voglia di farti un pompino” aggiunse, prima di piegarsi sulle ginocchia. Glielo prese in bocca e iniziò a succhiarglielo con così tanta foga che Potter vacillò sulle gambe.

“Cazzo, Malfoy” ringhiò Potter, richiudendo la porta con una manata. Si aggrappò con una mano al muro e con l’altra ai suoi capelli mentre Draco faceva scorrere la lingua sulla sua pelle bollente. Draco rilassò piano la mandibola e lo accolse completamente in bocca, strappandogli un gemito di piacere. Aveva sognato di farlo milioni e milioni di volte, immaginando il suo sapore sulla lingua, sul palato… le sue dita forti tra I capelli… Era stato la sua ossessione per anni.

Draco inspirò il suo odore, pensando che sapeva assurdamente di uomo, mentre Harry gemeva il suo nome in avvertimento. Non oppose resistenza quando Potter lo fece rialzare in piedi e lo spinse contro il muro, ma gemette a sua volta non appena l’ex Grifondoro infilò una mano nei suoi pantaloncini.

Piegò la testa all’indietro. chiudendo la mano sull’erezione di Harry, umida della sua saliva. Mossero I pugni velocemente, respirando l’uno il respiro dell’altro. Ondate di piacere che si susseguivano in un turbine di eccitazione. Le gambe intrecciate, Draco erano solo vagamente consapevole di quanto dovessero apparire disperati, I movimenti scoordinati, i vestiti in disordine.

Si abbandonò contro la parete, un braccio attorno alla vita di Potter, mentre raggiungeva l’apice del piacere. Mosse ancora il pugno e sentì Potter sciogliersi nella sua mano dopo pochi istanti, il respiro contro il suo collo. Fece scorrere con lentezza il palmo sulla sua schiena, godendo del calore del suo corpo sul suo.

Draco si maledisse per ogni pensiero disgustosamente sdolcinato che in quel momento gli attraversò la mente. “Dici che I vicini ci hanno visto?” sussurrò contro la sua tempia. Sentì il petto di Harry sussultare contro il suo per una bassa risata.

“Lo scopriremo domani sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta” replicò Harry, sollevando appena il capo per potergli sfiorare la mandibola con le labbra. “La prossima volta che scopri di aver voglia di farmi un pompino mentre corri…” aggiunse, gli occhi verdi che brillavano di desiderio e divertimento.

“Sì?”

“Sentiti pure libero di venire a farmelo” mormorò, baciandolo piano. E Draco adorò il modo in cui il corpo di Potter aderiva ancora al suo, il modo si abbandonava tra le sue braccia. Il modo in cui il suo odore gli rimaneva addosso.

Emise un basso lamento, non appena Potter si scostò e lui si rese conto delle sue condizioni: sudato e ora con I pantaloncini bagnati di seme, suo e di Potter. Harry rise piano, le labbra atteggiate in un mezzo sorriso.

“Scusa, Malfoy, se ti sono venuto addosso” disse lui, tirandosi su I pantaloni. Prese la bacchetta e face sparire la macchia dai pantaloni, senza tuttavia ottenere un risultato eccellente. “Vai a farti una doccia, ti lascio dei vestiti puliti nel bagno”

Draco era sul punto di replicare che per quella sera aveva già ottenuto tutto quello che voleva e che non era lì per fare vita di coppia o qualcosa del genere, ma Potter si tolse la giacca della divisa e l’appese nell’armadio all’ingresso. Poi si diresse verso la cucina, come se lui fosse diventato parte integrante della casa. Lo guardò accendere la luce sopra ai fornelli e arrotolarsi le maniche.

“Ti piace l’arrosto?” chiese, senza nemmeno voltarsi e Draco pensò assurdamente che avrebbe voluto solo circondargli la vita con le braccia e appoggiarsi contro la sua schiena. Rimanere lì, avvinghiato a Potter per il resto della nottata.

“Sono vegetariano” replicò sfilandosi la t-shirt e passandosela sul collo.

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. “Davvero? Non lo sapevo.”  
“Da sei anni” aggiunse Draco. Aspettò che Potter gli chiedesse il perché ma non lo fece, accettando solo l’informazione. Aprì il frigo e ne esaminò il contenuto. “E omelette sia, allora” decretò, iniziando a tirar fuori l’occorrente dal frigorifero.

Draco strinse la maglietta tra le dita così forte da stritolarla. Annunciò che sarebbero andato a fare la doccia e poi si diresse velocemente verso il bagno prima di fare qualcosa di molto stupido, come baciarlo ancora o accoccolarsi contro la sua schiena.

***

Potter era senza ombra di dubbio nudo. Un braccio piegato sotto la testa, l’altra mano posata sull’addome. Draco aveva cercato di convincersi ad andarsene dopo la cena, ma poi Harry aveva fatto qualche commento molto stupido sul Quiddicth e lui si era sentito in dovere di trattenersi per smentirlo.

E poi Potter l’aveva spogliato… di nuovo… lentamente… gli aveva sfilato un capo alla volta, percorrendo ogni centimetro che veniva scoperto con le labbra. Si erano ritrovati nudi sul tappeto del salotto, Harry sopra di lui. I loro corpi sudati. Le dita intrecciate. Lo avevano fatto lentamente, privi della bruciante frenesia delle prime volte.

Draco si era abbandonato contro il divano, I capelli di nuovo umidi. Assurdamente soddisfatto. Avrebbe dovuto rivestirsi e rimettersi in strada. Fino al suo appartamento erano quasi otto chilometri di corsa… era stato così stupido da non portare la bacchetta con sé. O il portafoglio. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Potter di portarlo a casa, ma per qualche insensata ragione non voleva farlo.

“Krum è il cercatore più sopravvalutato di tutti I tempi” disse Harry con sicurezza.

“ _Tu_ sei il cercatore più sopravvalutato di tutti I tempi” ribatté Draco.

Potter arcuò un sopracciglio. “Eppure, mi sembrava di aver trovato qualcosa” rispose, scoccando a Draco un’occhiata che era puro sesso. Si sporse verso di lui, le mani puntellate ai lati dei suoi fianchi. Affondò il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo.

“Ma forse dovrei dare un’occhiata più approfondita”

Draco gli prese il viso tra le mani, facendoglielo risollevare. “Devo andare” replicò con decisione, sgusciando via dal suo abbraccio. Si rimise in piedi, sentendo lo sguardo di Harry sul suo corpo. Recuperò I suoi boxer che erano volati chissà come sopra un cuscino e li indossò velocemente. Anche Potter si infilò nuovamente I pantaloni.

“Dopo la cena, non vuoi sapere quanto sono bravo a preparare la colazione?” gli disse, mentre Draco finiva di vestirsi. Si voltò quando Harry gli afferrò una mano con la sua. Lo attrasse un po’ verso di sé.

“Non farmelo chiedere” sussurrò e Draco capì che in qualche modo per lui era importante… che lo avrebbe ferito se solo se ne fosse andato così. Gli accarezzò piano una spalla, senza decidersi ad andarsene.

“Non vuol dire un cazzo anche se mi fermo”

“Lo so” replicò Harry, circondandolo con entrambe le braccia.

“E dovrai prestarmi un pigiama”

“Di solito dormo nudo”

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Davvero?”

“No, ma mi piace vedere la tua espressione sconvolta”

“E uno spazzolino”

“Quello che vuoi” sussurrò, scendendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo e Draco capì di essere fregato.

**DAY 4**

Draco si svegliò quietamente, riemergendo dai tentacoli del sonno senza scossoni. Lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra per capire che ore fossero. Sicuramente poco prima dell’alba. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e andare a casa per prepararsi e poi andare al lavoro. Si rigirò piano nelle lenzuola. Il letto di Potter era incredibilmente comodo.

Lo guardò dormire, il petto nudo appena coperto dalle lenzuola. Un braccio dietro la testa. Anche il suo torace era incredibilmente comodo. La cicatrice appena visibile attraverso I capelli. Draco sorrise appena, sentendosi solo parzialmente stupido dato che nessuno poteva vederlo. Allungò un dito e gli sfiorò piano la pelle. Fece poi aderire la mano alla sua clavicola e inspirò a fondo il suo profumo.

Stava incasinando tutto. Doveva essere solo un gioco… qualcosa che gli permettesse di infastidire Potter per un periodo ragionevole di tempo e poi lui sarebbe dovuto tornare alla sua vita di prima. Ma tutto stava diventando confuso… Draco si sentiva sull’orlo di una china, solo una piccola spinta e sarebbe scivolato di sotto.

Potter mugugnò appena, dischiudendo le labbra.

“Posso sentirti pensare da qui” disse, la voce arrocchita dal sonno. Si girò verso di lui e posò una mano sul suo fianco attirandolo verso di sé.

Draco rifletté che anni di guerra avevano reso il suo sonno leggero. Lo baciò, cercando le sue labbra con le proprie senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi. Era un bacio intimo, pigro… come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo.

Draco affondò una mano nei suoi capelli e lo baciò più profondamente. Gli morse il labbro inferiore abbastanza forte da strappargli un gemito. Lo fece coricare nuovamente, scendendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo. La pelle di Potter aveva un odore familiare, l’odore dei loro corpi… Draco percorse ogni centimetro del suo petto con la bocca, assaporandolo, imprimendoselo nella mente. Spinse il viso contro il suo addome, seguendo lentamente la scia di peli scuri fino all’inguine.

Dischiuse le labbra, accogliendolo nella sua bocca. Potter inarcò la schiena sul materasso, gemendo sommessamente. Le dita tra I suoi capelli. Draco pensò che Potter avesse avuto ragione la prima sera: sarebbe potuto andare avanti all’infinito… solo con Potter nudo nel letto.

“Vieni qui” singhiozzò Harry e Draco non riuscì più pensare.

***

Narcissa Malfoy era una splendida cinquantenne con uno squisito gusto nel vestire. Lo accolse come una regina, il tavolo circondato da borse e sacchetti. Draco le diede un bacio sulla guancia, chiedendole se fosse andata a fare shopping.

“Solo qualche acquisto” replicò lei, indicandogli poi alcune borse provenienti dal negozio di abbigliamento più esclusivo di Diagon Alley. “Ti ho preso un paio di _cadeau_ ”

Draco sospirò. Sebbene fossero ancora ricchi, la famiglia Malfoy aveva perso molto del suo lustro e soprattutto molti soldi dopo la guerra. Avevano lasciato Malfoy Manor quasi subito e l’avevano svenduta allo stato che l’aveva trasformata in una biblioteca e museo in ricordo della guerra. Sarebbe stato per loro impossibile viverci dopo quello che era accaduto lì dentro.

Draco aveva scelto un appartamento moderno e luminoso, nel centro di Londra, qualcosa di schifosamente altolocato. Aveva preso gli ultimi risparmi della famiglia e li aveva investiti in una piccola azienda che produceva pozioni. Dopo anni di duro lavoro, cominciava ad avere degli utili… non lo avrebbe reso ricco (per quello bastavano gli investimenti che aveva ancora suo padre) ma era comunque un inizio. 

I suoi genitori si erano trasferiti in una tenuta in campagna. Sua madre la detestava dal profondo del cuore, ma suo padre in qualche modo aveva trovato una nuova dimensione nel vecchio aristocratico immerso nella campagna inglese.

Evitava Londra sempre più spesso. La guerra lo aveva lasciato disilluso e stanco, la prigione lo aveva portato alla depressione, prosciugandogli la voglia di vivere e di avere qualsiasi contatto sociale. Sua madre si era rivolta ai medici migliori, aveva fatto tutto il possibile per tenerlo in vita… per tenerlo con loro. Lei si ritagliava delle piccole porzioni di felicità, dedicandosi una mattinata di shopping e un pranzo con suo figlio.

“Non avresti dovuto” disse Draco, accomodandosi di fronte a lei.

Lei fece un vago cenno con la mano liquidando l’argomento.

“Come sta papà?” le chiese dopo che ebbero ordinato.

Lei lo aggiornò sull’ampiamento delle serre, sulle orchidee, sui cavalli, sui pavoni bianchi, su quanto suo padre detestasse il nuovo giardiniere. Draco sorrise riconoscendo la solita dinamica tra I suoi genitori, I soliti discorsi. Dovevano amarsi davvero molto. Quello che era accaduto alla loro famiglia avrebbe potuto distruggerli, invece si erano riscoperti ancora più uniti.

Anche dopo il suo coming out. Molte famiglie Purosangue non l’avrebbero accettato così a cuor leggero. Suo padre si era chiuso in un mutismo preoccupante per un paio di giorni, sua madre gli aveva accarezzato il viso e lo aveva ringraziato per averglielo detto. Senza drammi. Forse erano solo tutti grati di essere ancora vivi e ancora insieme.

Coprì una delle mani di sua madre con la sua, stringendola appena. Lei sorrise, inclinando la testa da un lato.

“Tesoro”

“Niente… mi sono perso un secondo nei ricordi” disse, chiamando il cameriere per farsi portare un altro bicchiere di vino.

Narcissa lo studiò per qualche istante, I riccioli biondi le incorniciavano il viso ancora fresco. “Sei bellissimo. Hai cambiato crema?”

Draco scrollò le spalle. “No… che …”  
“Eppure, la tua pelle è più luminosa” disse lei, ponendogli due dita sotto il mento. “Anche gli occhi…” Lo osservò a fondo, fino a fargli scostare lo sguardo imbarazzato.

“Ah”, disse solo, ricordandogli distintamente quanto la sua vita fosse diventata più semplice da quando si erano trasferiti in campagna. Dopo un istante Narcissa prese il suo bicchiere e finse di leggervi il fondo, rigirandolo piano sul palmo.

“Io vedo nel tuo futuro… un ragazzo bello e ricco” disse con voce fintamente cavernosa.  
“Mamma, quello lo si fa con le tazze di the… non con I bicchieri di vino bianco”

“Biondo”

“No,” replicò Draco, raggrumando le labbra in una smorfia per non sorridere.

“Moro” disse lei.

“Oh, sei davvero brava” disse, sfilandole il bicchiere dalle mani e appoggiandolo di nuovo sul tavolo. Lei posò il viso su una mano sorridendo. A tutti coloro che non la conoscevano bene, Narcissa Malfoy poteva sembrare una stronza dal cuore gelido, ma Draco sapeva che era una madre affettuosa, una moglie innamorata del proprio marito. L’aveva vista ballare a piedi nudi in spiaggia, accudire suo padre con devozione nei mesi bui dopo la scarcerazione, affrontare la loro nuova sistemazione come se fosse un’avventura…

Solo raramente lasciava trapelare il suo calore in pubblico. Per il resto del tempo, preferiva trincerarsi dietro un’espressione gelida e altezzosa.

“Lascia sognare una vecchia signora” disse, accarezzandogli l’avambraccio. “E’ qualcosa di serio?”

Draco scosse le spalle. “No,” replicò, finendo il suo vino.

Lei strinse dolcemente il suo braccio, cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio.

“Ti tratta bene?”

Draco tornò a guardarla. “Sei veramente una vecchia signora quando te ne esci questo genere di frase.”

Lei sollevò le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa. “Non è la cosa più importante?”

“Non lo so. Se mi trattasse bene e fosse un rapinatore di banca? O peggio… se mi trattasse bene e fosse…”

_Un Auror. Un Grifondoro. Harry Potter. Forse sarebbe meglio un rapinatore di banche._

Draco scosse piano il capo. “Lascia stare”

“Cosa? Pensi che io non approvi?”

“Oh, no, _sono sicuro_ che approveresti” rifletté cupamente.

Lei sorrise di quel suo sorriso disarmante. “Non ci meritiamo tutti di essere felici? Almeno un po’… se lui ti rende felice…”

Draco si versò un altro bicchiere di vino, chiedendosi come potesse lavorare nel pomeriggio. “Non è così semplice”

Lei scostò la mano dal suo braccio. “Invece sì… è davvero così semplice”

***

Il pranzo con sua madre e l’aver passato la notte da Potter lo avevano turbato più di quanto volesse ammettere. Aveva cercato di concentrarsi sul lavoro, finendo per riguardare le stesse cose più e più volte. Alla fine, aveva estratto I documenti per l’annullamento dal cassetto e li aveva firmati.

Aveva chiamato il suo barbagianni e aveva legato I documenti alla zampa, raccomandandogli di fare attenzione e di non perderli. Aveva richiuso in fretta la finestra, fingendo che non fosse poi così importante. Lui e Potter si erano divertiti, ma… scosse appena la testa, sedendosi di nuovo alla sua scrivania. Non riusciva nemmeno a mettere a fuoco le parole che avrebbe dovuto leggere.

Stava per arrendersi e tornare a casa quando un gufo entrò nel suo ufficio e atterrò sulla scrivania.

Draco sciolse il biglietto su cui erano vergate solo poche parole.

_Ho ricevuto I documenti firmati. Grazie. Li spedirò oggi stesso.  
Possiamo vederci stasera?_

Si sfregò le palpebre con le dita.

Prese un biglietto nuovo, allungando contemporaneamente un biscotto al gufo, che stava cercando di beccarlo. Immerse la piuma e la lasciò sospesa finché non sgocciolò dell’inchiostro sul ripiano di legno. Accartocciò il biglietto e mandò via il gufo senza risposta. Terminò le ultime incombenze della giornata e disse a Karen di andare a casa. Stava per spegnere le luci e uscire quando un secondo gufo atterrò sulla sua scrivania.

_Per favore?_

Draco fece per ignorarlo, quando un terzo gufo entrò nel suo ufficio.

_Non voglio passare per stalker e ti giuro che questo è l’ultimo gufo. Se non riceverò risposta, smetterò di importunarti, ma sono stato bene con te… ieri sera… e anche prima, in effetti. Quindi… vorrei rivederti. Cena da me? O qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare…_

Draco sorrise appena. Prese un biglietto e scrisse velocemente

_Vengo da te per le 7._

_E non voglio trovarti vestito._


	3. Capitolo 3

**DAY 5**

Draco prese il popper e inspirò a fondo. Lo restituì a Pansy, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre e gettando la testa all’indietro. Si mosse seguendo la musica, la schiena madida di sudore. Lei gli gridò che aveva sete e gli fece cenno di seguirla fino al balcone. Draco si sentiva bene.

Aveva trascorso la giornata in una sorta di euforia estatica, ripensando alla nottata con Potter… a come si erano svegliati quella mattina, a come avessero fatto colazione insieme…

Se Potter fosse stato qualcuno appena conosciuto, ci sarebbe andato più cauto, avrebbe fatto I suoi soliti giochetti del _mi faccio desiderare, è troppo presto per vederci due sere consecutive_ … con Potter invece era tutto così inevitabile… così travolgente. Aveva più o meno deciso consciamente che se la sarebbe goduta il più possibile… almeno finchè sarebbe durata. Non aveva dubbi che prima o poi Harry sarebbe rinsavito, si sarebbe reso conto che lui era ancora Draco Malfoy e lo avrebbe mollato accampando qualche patetica scusa.

Draco si appoggiò con I gomiti, Pansy si sbracciava per farsi vedere dal barman che la stava coraggiosamente ignorando. La fermò in tempo quando lei estrasse la bacchetta e fece per spedirgli addosso una fattura.

“Ti ignora perchè ti aveva chiesto di uscire e tu lo hai tenuto sulla corda per mesi per avere I drink gratis”

Draco si sporse e recuperò due bottiglie di birra, lasciando poi una banconota.

“Dopo un _crucio_ , non mi avrebbe più ignorata” disse lei, bevendo un sorso.

Draco fece una smorfia. Molti non riuscivano a capire come lui potesse volerle bene. Ormai erano amici da tutta la vita… e lui più di chiunque altro poteva assicurare che lei fosse pazza, ma era anche la persona più straordinariamente leale che avesse mai conosciuto. Il problema era che lo avrebbe difeso fino a fare di qualcosa di assolutamente folle e imprevedibile.

“Signor Malfoy, un messaggio urgente per lei” disse uno dei camerieri porgendogli un biglietto. Draco lo aprì senza riconoscere la grafia.  
“Che succede?”

“Harry è stato ferito durante una retata con gli Auror. Dal St. Mungo hanno contattato me… sono il parente più prossimo” replicò, accartocciando il biglietto. Il cuore aveva iniziato a battere molto più rapidamente. Per un istante Draco valutò l’idea di non muoversi da lì… di fingere che non fosse mai accaduto nulla. Solo che… doveva sapere come stava. Se lo avevano contattato…

“Cazzo” esalò, “devo andare” disse, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

Pansy lo seguì subito. “Io vengo con te” ribadì alla sua occhiata indagatrice.

Draco le circondò la vita con un braccio e si smaterializzò per riapparire poco dopo al Saint Mungo. Tentennò solo un istante prima di passare dall’entrata secondaria. L’ospedale dei Maghi era uno dei suoi clienti, sapeva spostarsi abbastanza bene all’interno della struttura. Sicuramente avevano portato Harry in una delle ali meno accessibili per non far trapelare la notizia che era stato ferito. Nonostante avesse tenuto un profilo basso dopo la guerra, I giornali non avevano mai smesso di dargli la caccia.

Salì le scale di corsa, Pansy dietro di lui, gli anfibi neri che picchiettavano sul pavimento. Fermò un’infermiera e le chiese dove fosse ricoverato Harry Potter. “Sono… suo marito” aggiunse, lottando per riuscire a pronunciare quelle parole.

L’infermiera gli disse di salire al secondo piano, nel reparto delle maledizioni. Non sapeva dirgli in che condizioni fosse. Draco deglutì a vuoto, pregando con ogni fibra del suo essere che Harry stesse bene… voleva solo che lui…

Si fermò all’inizio del corridoio. Strinse I pugni lungo I fianchi, quando vide un gruppo di Auror parlare animatamente con una dottoressa, gli sembrava di averla incrociata varie volte al pronto soccorso, ma in quel momento gli sfuggiva il nome.

“Non potete farcelo vedere anche solo per pochi minuti?”

Draco riconobbe un paio di ex Grifondoro tra di loro, compreso il cerebroleso dai capelli rossi.

“Non posso farvi entrare, signori” stava dicendo la dottoressa, vietando loro di fare irruzione in reparto.

“Lei non capisce…” ribatté Weasley “lo abbiamo portato qui noi. Io sono il suo miglior amico…”

“Me ne rendo conto, signor Weasley, ma sono le regole. Abbiamo già avvisato I familiari. Stanno arrivando.”

“I Dursley?” sbottò Weasley. “Non verrebbero mai a… “  
“No… abbiamo avvisato il marito.”

Un silenzio irreale scese nel corridoio. Anche da quella distanza Draco poteva vedere l’espressione stupida distesa sulla faccia di Weasley mentre cercava di decifrare l’informazione. “Harry non è sposato”

“A noi risulta di sì. Come vi ho detto, il marito sarà qui tra poco…”

Draco strinse ancora di più I pugni, quando Pansy gli sfiorò appena il dorso della mano con le dita. La dottoressa infine incrociò il suo sguardo, visibilmente sollevata. “Oh finalmente, signor Malfoy, la stavamo aspettando” disse la donna, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Anche Weasley e gli altri Auror si girarono in simultanea verso di lui, come un branco di leoni pronti ad attaccarlo. Draco sollevò un po’ il mento, avanzando lungo il corridoio. Sentiva ondate di ostilità riversarsi su di lui e per un secondo gli sembrò che il marchio nero impresso ancora sul suo braccio iniziasse a prudere.

La dottoressa dovette percepire qualcosa perchè si affrettò ad aprire la porta del reparto, facendogli cenno di seguirla.  
“Non può essere lui” sibilò Weasley. La sua bacchetta comparve dal nulla. Draco rimase immobile quando la sentì sfiorargli la nuca. Si mosse solo per afferrare il polso di Pansy e stringerglielo così tanto da farle male. “No,” sussurrò.

Lei cercò di liberarsi con uno strattone ma lui intensificò la presa. “Non farti arrestare. Ho bisogno di te qui”

Lei parve capire perchè con riluttanza tolse la mano dalla sua bacchetta. Draco si girò lentamente, le mani bene in vista. Non aveva alcun dubbio che Weasley avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedirgli di vedere Potter. Cosa che al momento era la sua priorità.

Avanzò di un passo, avvertendo la bacchetta premergli contro la gola.

Gli occhi puntati in quelli di Weasley. Si sentiva assurdamente calmo.

“Le cose stanno così” disse, deglutendo un epiteto cattivo “Io sono il marito di Potter, quindi hai due scelte: o mi fai passare, io vado a vedere come sta e poi vengo a dirvelo oppure dovrai usare qualche incantesimo senza giustificazione. Tu verrai espulso dagli Auror e io comunque vedrò Harry… solo che passerà molto più tempo…”

Weasley scoprì I denti in un ringhio, avanzando di un passo. Lo sovrastava di quasi tutta la testa, ma Draco era più calmo, più controllato… Weasley non avrebbe vinto quello scontro. Anche l’ex Grifondoro lo sapeva.

Draco indietreggiò di un passo, poi si volse e circondò la vita di Pansy con un braccio, trascinandola con lui. E Draco dovette riconoscerle che aspettò di essere a metà corridoio prima di voltarsi verso Weasley con atteggiamento di sfida.

“Ehi, Weasley… perchè non ti punti questi addosso?” disse, sollevando entrambi i medi.

Non si voltò quando sentì Weasley gridarle qualcosa. Normalmente lei avrebbe già estratto la bacchetta senza pensare alle conseguenze, ma Pansy si limitò a commentare un “che sfigato” fermandosi poi davanti alla porta della stanza di Potter. Lui le rivolse un piccolo cenno di ringraziamento con il capo prima di entrare.

Harry era mortalmente pallido, la pelle coperta da una pellicola di sudore freddo. Si teneva una mano sul petto dove una macchia violacea pulsava quasi fosse viva. Draco osservò I tentacoli dell’infezione diramarsi sul suo corpo, striature viola e gialle. Non appena Harry lo vide, digrignò I denti, cercando di smettere di urlare dal dolore.

“Non… non potete dargli nulla…” mormorò Draco.

“Purtroppo, no, il suo organismo deve smaltire il veleno. Le prossime due ore saranno infernali…”

Draco annuì appena. Aveva riconosciuto la maledizione, non era molto comune in Inghilterra per via del materiale di fabbricazione delle bacchette… era usata per lo più dalle bande armate del Sudamerica. I legni europei non erano adatti a quel genere di incantesimo.

Deglutì a vuoto, avvicinandosi di un passo… poi di un altro… senza riflettere prese la mano di Harry e la strinse. Se solo avesse potuto sopportare un po’ del suo dolore…

“Mi spiace che ti abbiano chiamato” disse Harry, stringendogli la mano convulsamente. Gli uscì una risata che sembrava più che altro un latrato.” È stata colpa mia… non l’ho visto.”

Draco gli passò le dita leggere sulla fronte madida di sudore. “Non pensarci ora. La maledizione non è grave, è solo molto dolorosa” aggiunse, prendendo una sedia e trascinandola accanto al letto, senza lasciare la mano di Harry.

L’ex Grifondoro lo guardò per qualche istante, gli occhi cerchiati di blu, le labbra pallide e secche. “Non devi rimanere” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

“Lo so” replicò Draco, avvicinando poi la bocca al suo orecchio “Lo faccio solo per far incazzare Weasley”

Harry immerse le dita tra I suoi capelli, tenendo il viso vicino al suo. “Non voglio stare qui” disse con urgenza. “Non voglio stare in ospedale… portami a casa mia”

Draco gli prese la mano e la strinse nella sua. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non vederlo soffrire in quel modo. Gli baciò piano il dorso della mano, tornando poi a guardarlo. “Un paio d’ore. Non possiamo spostarti adesso”

Gli scostò appena il lenzuolo e guardò il suo petto. La maledizione continuava a pulsare, mandando ondate di dolore lungo le terminazioni nervose di Harry. “Sta già guarendo” gli assicurò. “Il tuo corpo sta reagendo bene, probabilmente ci vorranno meno di due ore”

Harry arcuò appena le labbra, contorcendosi sul materasso. La sua mano sempre aggrappata a quella di Draco. “Sei un pessimo bugiardo” disse.

Draco gli scostò I capelli all’indietro, prese un bicchiere d’acqua e glielo portò alle labbra aiutandolo a bere qualche sorso. “No, sei tu che non sai sopportare il dolore” aggiunse, prima di voltare il capo verso la porta.  
Guardò Pansy ferma sulla soglia. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra per una volta non era sarcastico o sprezzante. Mimò con le labbra che sarebbe andata a dire agli Auror come stava Harry e poi sarebbe tornata.

Draco le rivolse un piccolo cenno con il capo, sperando che non uccidesse Weasley nel farlo.

La guardò sparire lungo il corridoio, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Potter. “Come appuntamento fa schifo, comunque” aggiunse, rinsaldando la presa sulla sua mano.

*** 

Draco avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non affrontare quella discussione, ma aveva un disperato bisogno di caffè. Il dolore era infine scemato, lasciando Harry completamente esausto. Si era addormentato, le dita mollemente intrecciate alle sue. Draco aveva aspettato di sentire il suo respiro diventare profondo e regolare prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Draco aveva percorso il corridoio uscendo dal reparto. Aveva visto Weasley dormire su una sedia, I piedi sproporzionati appoggiati su un basso tavolino. Draco sollevò le sopracciglia quando si accorse che Pansy stava dormendo accoccolata su un divanetto, le gambe ripiegate contro al petto, I piedi nudi… e la giacca da Auror di Weasley a farle da coperta. A volte sottostimava la capacità di Pansy di piegare al suo volere gli uomini etero. Era una specie di magia.

Si allontanò silenziosamente, esultando internamente per non dover affrontare di nuovo Weasley prima dell’alba. Si versò una tazza di caffè scadente, quando avvertì una presenza dietro di sé. Lanciò un’occhiata alla Granger, ferma alle sue spalle, prima di versare dello zucchero nella tazza.

“Come sta?” disse lei alla fine.

Draco bevve un sorso di caffè bollente, esaminandola con lo sguardo.

“Dorme. È stata una brutta notte”

Lei annuì, stringendosi nelle braccia. “Non è stata la prima” aggiunse dopo un attimo e Draco si rese conto di quanto fossero scavate le sue guance e pallido il suo viso. Non aveva dubbi che la Granger non avesse dormito un solo minuto. Impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lei.

_È incinta_ , realizzò, soffermandosi con gli occhi sul suo ventre. Lei seguì il suo sguardo e inconsciamente si accarezzò la pancia. _E non è di Weasley. Loro due non stanno più insieme… Pansy deve avermelo raccontato tempo fa._

“C’è… c’è stato il cambio di turno... se vuoi sgattaiolare dentro per vederlo, questo è il momento giusto”

Lei fece un cenno di assenso, seguendolo lungo il corridoio. Si fermò sulla soglia fissando Harry coricato sotto il lenzuolo leggero. Le sue guance avevano ripreso un po’ di colore e il respiro era tornato silenzioso. Nelle fasi peggiori, Draco l’aveva sentito emettere un sibilo sinistro, come se uno dei polmoni stesse per collassare… aveva avuto paura. Molta. Hermione si sedette sulla stessa sedia su cui Draco era rimasto seduto tutta la notte. Le sue dita lunghe sfiorarono il braccio di Harry in una carezza leggera. Subito l’ex Grifondoro riaprì gli occhi. Sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso dell’amica.

“Non parlare” gli disse lei subito, sistemandogli meglio il lenzuolo.

“Mi dispiace… io volevo dirtelo…”

“Ssssht, qualsiasi cosa tu debba dirmi, lo farai…”

“No,” disse Harry con urgenza. Con le poche forze che gli rimanevano prese la mano di Hermione e la strinse. Sollevò appena il capo e Draco capì perché alla fine era riuscito a sconfiggere Voldemort: Harry sembrava possedere una scorta infinita di energia… quando sembrava essere sconfitto, riusciva a reagire.

“Lo scopriranno… ti prego, portami a casa… le foto dopo la guerra… ti prego…”

Hermione dovette capire le frasi spezzettate perché gli accarezzò I capelli, facendolo distendere. “va bene, Harry. Ti portiamo via”

“Non possiamo spostarlo… I medici hanno detto che non può usare…”

Hermione si strinse nella maglia oversize, lanciandogli un’occhiata di ammonimento. Lo precedette fuori dalla porta, mentre Harry sprofondava di nuovo nel sonno.

“Dopo la guerra, Harry è rimasto ricoverato per settimane qui al Saint Mungo. Rita Skeeter è riuscita ad avere delle foto… sono state pubblicate ovunque con le didascalie più assurde” gli disse “Per questo Harry non vuole rimanere qui…e per… credo che se non ha detto nemmeno a me del vostro matrimonio vuol dire che non ha piacere che la notizia diventi di dominio pubblico”

Draco ebbe la decenza di abbassare lo sguardo ascoltando la voce ferita di Hermione. Sapeva perchè Potter non aveva detto nulla… per la stessa ragione per cui anche lui si era confidato solo con Pansy: il loro matrimonio era una farsa e non appena spediti I documenti…

“Il problema però rimane lo stesso. Non possiamo usare la metropolvere e non possiamo smaterializzarci con lui… è troppo pericoloso con lui in queste condizioni”

“In questi casi, la cosa migliore è ricorrere ai metodi babbani… ho la macchina parcheggiata sul retro”

Draco valutò per un attimo l’idea, prima di annuire. “Vado a svegliare Ron e…” disse lei. Fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine strinse solo le labbra in una linea sottile e si allontanò.

Lo avevano sistemato, contro il parere dei medici, su una sedia a rotelle e lo avevano portato al piano inferiore. Harry continuava ad entrare e uscire dall’incoscienza, il capo che ciondolava. Draco continuava a pensare che fosse una pazzia.

“L’ospedale è circondato dai giornalisti” disse Weasley, rientrando dalla porta sul retro. “Non possiamo uscire nemmeno da qui, ci vedrebbero”

Harry mugolò dal dolore, dovevano decidere in fretta. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare così ancora a lungo. Draco scostò appena la porta, chiedendo alla Granger dove avesse parcheggiato la macchina. “E’ quella laggiù” replicò lei, indicando una berlina azzurra.

Draco stava valutando la posizione della macchina e poi il gruppo di giornalisti, quando Pansy gli passò accanto. Si sfilò la giacca di Weasley dalle spalle, aggiustandosi poi il top. “Che hai…”

“Ci serve un diversivo…come a Valencia” replicò lei con sicurezza, prendendo una delle cartelline dell’ospedale e una penna per farsi passare per una giornalista.  
“No…” replicò Draco, afferrandola per un braccio. “Valencia, no”

Lei incurvò le labbra in un sorriso furbo, occhieggiando Weasley. “Non preoccuparti, amore mio… ho un aggancio negli Auror che mi tirerà fuori di galera… non è vero?” disse e Draco si accorse con orrore che le guance di Weasley stavano diventando di un ricco color rosso.

Prima che potesse fermarla Pansy uscì nel vicolo. Percorse con sicurezza la distanza che la separava dai giornalisti e poi si infilò nel gruppetto. Dopo un istante la vide afferrare con forza la natica di una giornalista.  
“Ehi” gridò “Quello le ha toccato Il sedere” urlò e poi caricò il destro e lo abbatté sulla faccia di un povero disgraziato.

Draco emise un sospiro, tenendo aperta la porta per far passare la sedia a rotelle con Harry. Senti Pansy strillare qualcosa sui porci maschilisti alle sue spalle e diede una piccola spinta a Weasley per farlo proseguire verso la macchina.

“Se la caverà” disse, senza controllare. Non sapeva se I giornalisti se la sarebbero cavata altrettanto bene.

L’Auror guardò prima l’amico e poi si voltò verso Pansy che stava prendendo a calci qualcuno. “E’ meglio che tu vada ad assicurarti che non uccida nessuno” gli disse Hermione, aprendo la portiera della macchina. Ron tentennò solo un istante prima di correre nella direzione opposta.

“Maschi…” sussurrò Hermione, scuotendo la testa e aiutandolo poi a far salire Harry in macchina.

***

Draco mosse lentamente il collo dolorante. Si era addormentato sul divano di Potter in una posizione estremamente scomoda. Si passò le mani sulla faccia inspirando il buon odore di caffè. Si mise a sedere, osservando la schiena di Potter e della Granger in piedi l’uno accanto all’altra. Parlottavano a bassa voce.

Vide Potter chinarsi per deporre un bacio sulla sommità della testa riccioluta di Hermione e Draco desiderò essere da qualsiasi altra parte. Si alzò in piedi e chiese chi avrebbe dovuto uccidere per avere un po’ di caffè.

Non voleva che loro pensassero che stesse origliando. Harry si girò verso di lui, porgendogli la tazza rossa che aveva usato nelle ultime mattine… quando avevano fatto colazione insieme.

“Per il momento, nessuno” replicò Harry. Il suo viso aveva di nuovo un bel colorito, solo un’ombra di barba gli scuriva le guance. Draco lo studiò con occhio clinico, slacciandogli poi un bottone della camicia di jeans per controllargli il petto. La macchia viola della maledizione si era riassorbita, non c’erano nemmeno tenui tracce giallognolo.

Harry gli imprigionò le dita tra le proprie. “Sto bene” gli assicurò. “Mi hanno assegnato un paio di giorni di riposo e…”

“Un paio di giorni di riposo… non sarà per caso troppo? Perché non torni subito a farti sparare qualche altra maledizione?” commentò Draco senza riuscire a impedirselo.

Harry sorrise appena, stringendo appena le dita tra le sue.

“Io vado a far pipì” disse in fretta Hermione uscendo dalla stanza, mentre Harry faceva scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Draco.

E Draco avrebbe davvero voluto mostrarsi solo infastidito dalla situazione.

“Grazie per…”  
“Non ci pensare. Avresti fatto lo stesso” replicò bevendo un sorso di caffè prima di posare la tazza sul ripiano. Harry fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena e Draco si rese conto di quanto fosse ancora in tensione. Socchiuse gli occhi, quando le mani di Harry iniziarono ad accarezzargli piano I muscoli tesi. Aveva dormito soltanto un paio d’ore, sempre pronto a correre da Harry nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di lui.

“Non hai mandato I documenti” sussurrò, sfiorandogli il naso con il suo.

“No,” bisbigliò Harry “Ho pensato che avessimo ancora tempo e che forse…”  
“Cosa?”

“Ho sempre fatto quello che gli altri si aspettavano da me” replicò Harry, fermando le mani sui suoi fianchi. La sua espressione era seria e intensa, così tanto che Draco ne ebbe paura. “Se per una volta…”

“Non dirai sul serio?”  
“Se per una volta, facessi qualcosa che nessuno si aspetta… se per una volta…”

Draco si sciolse dal suo abbraccio, recuperando la tazza. “E’ l’effetto della maledizione… Hai rischiato di morire e ora straparli” disse Draco.

Harry lo afferrò per un braccio e Draco si lasciò trascinare di malavoglia di nuovo contro di lui. “Dico sul serio” sussurrò sulla sua bocca. “Se non lo annullassimo… che cosa può succedere di così brutto?”

Draco scostò lo sguardo, avvertendo il cuore cominciare a battere più forte. “E’ una pazzia”

“Hai paura, Malfoy?”

Draco si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di nascondergli che stava sorridendo. Tornò a guardarlo con uno sguardo di sfida. “Di te? Mai…” replicò, sfiorandogli piano le labbra con le sue. Sentì le labbra di Harry piegarsi in un sorriso, prima che l’ex Grifondoro affondasse una mano nei suoi capelli e lo baciasse profondamente.

“Oh Gesù” sbottò una voce. Draco fece per ritrarsi velocemente, ma le mani di Harry lo trattennero. Weasley entrò in cucina, la giacca da Auror sbottonata, I capelli più arruffati del solito. “Non mi abituerò mai a questa cosa” bofonchiò, aprendo un armadietto e recuperando un sacchetto di patatine.

Pansy entrò subito dopo di lui, si appoggiò con I palmi e tirò a sedere sull’isola in mezzo alla cucina. La gonna le risalì lungo le gambe toniche e Weasley fece finta palesemente di non essersene accorto.

“Quindi… da quanto… Cristo, non riesco nemmeno a dirlo” borbottò Weasley con la bocca piena. “Sapete cosa… non lo voglio sapere” disse.

Pansy arcuò appena un sopracciglio. “Non ti facevo così… _tradizionalista_ …” disse in un tono che fece diventare rosse le orecchie di Ron.

“Non sono _tradizionalista_ ” ripeté lui, non del tutto certo del significato della parola “… ma è… Malfoy” aggiunse come se il suo cognome fosse una parolaccia.

“Se Harry è contento…” intervenne Hermione, sedendosi pesantemente su una sedia. Si massaggiò il pancione, allungando un po’ I piedi gonfi in avanti. “Perché non dovremmo esserlo noi? E poi… Malfoy è cotto di lui da tipo… _sempre_ … ed è un bel ragazzo, capisco se Harry…”  
“Siamo qui, sai? Puoi smettere di parlare di noi, come se non lo fossimo?” intervenne Harry che venne prontamente ignorato.

“E insieme sono così sexy” aggiunse Pansy, raggrumando le labbra in un sorriso perverso.

Ron fece una smorfia. “E’ peggio di quando pomiciavi con mia sorella” borbottò “Che poi… fosse solo quello…”

“Si chiama _fare_ _sesso_ , Weasley. Dovresti saperlo… ormai sei abbastanza _grande_ …” aggiunse Pansy usando lo stesso tono che fece diventare rosse anche le guance di Ron.

“E cosa sono quei graffi sul collo?” disse Draco malignamente, sporgendosi un po’ per vedere meglio. Weasley si affrettò a tirare su il colletto della giacca da Auror; se solo la sua faccia avesse potuto avrebbe preso fuoco.

“Non ho nessun graffio” replicò.

“Oh sì, invece che li hai… sono proprio qui…” intervenne Hermione indicandosi un lato del collo.

“Me li sarò fatti durante la rissa con I giornalisti per… “

“Davvero? Non sapevo di fossero delle _gatte_ …” disse Pansy, facendo guizzare la punta della lingua tra I denti. Ron deglutì rumorosamente, stropicciando il sacchetto di patatine nella mano.

“Non… non c’erano e tu bada agli affari tuoi, Parkinson” ribattè con la voce più alta di un’ottava. Pansy si sporse un po’ all’indietro, scoccandogli un’occhiata che avrebbe potuto far prendere fuoco a una foresta. “O cosa…?”

Draco emise un lamento, coprendosi la faccia con una mano. Il braccio di Harry sempre attorno alla sua vita. Sentì Harry affondare il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla e ridere sommessamente. Girò piano la testa, accarezzandogli I capelli con le dita.

Lo guardò negli occhi, sentendo qualcosa contorcersi dolorosamente nel suo petto. Gli sfiorò la guancia con il pollice, realizzando che era tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto… aveva agognato per anni che Potter lo guardasse come stava facendo in quel momento.

“Vi lasciamo soli” esclamò Pansy, scendendo dal ripiano. “prima che io mi ecciti troppo a guardarvi…”

Hermione si rimise in piedi con fatica, emettendo un lamento. “Anch’io devo rotolare verso casa”

“Ti accompagno alla macchina” disse Harry, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio di Draco, che lo trattenne imprigionando un lembo della camicia di jeans tra le dita. “L’accompagno io. È meglio che tu non esca ancora…”

Harry annuì, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. “Grazie… ti aspetto di là…”

“Mai… non mi abituerò mai” blaterò Weasley prima di uscire, roteando gli occhi verso il cielo.

**DAY 6**

Draco si aggrappò alla ringhiera e aggredì I gradini, il respiro gli bruciava nel petto, il sudore gli colava in rivoli bollenti lungo la schiena. Saltò gli ultimi tre gradini e si immise sulla strada. Sentiva I passi di Harry dietro di sé. Accelerò ancora, chiedendo ai muscoli delle sue gambe l’impossibile. Decelerò solo quando giunse davanti al portone del palazzo.  
“Ho vinto” disse, sostenendosi alla bassa cancellata.

Harry pose le mani sulle ginocchia, il sudore gli colava in grosse gocce dai capelli.

“Se per vincere intendi uccidermi, allora sì…” replicò, il suo collo e le guance erano rosse per la fatica.

“Quello credevo di averlo fatto stanotte” replicò Draco, prendendo un lembo della sua maglietta e attirandolo verso di sé.

Harry sorrise pigramente, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. “Perché non ti prendi anche il resto della giornata libero e…”. Harry si bloccò quando sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la gola rumorosamente per attirare la loro attenzione.

“Molly, ciao” disse lui con tono estremamente colpevole vedendola in piedi davanti al portone. In mano aveva una grossa teglia che emanava un profumino delizioso. La signora Weasley strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, spostando lo sguardo da Draco a Harry. “Ron mi ha detto che sei stato ferito”

Draco deglutì a vuoto, avvertendo di nuovo la sensazione di voler essere lontano miglia e miglia da lì. Forse il loro legame era troppo debole per poter resistere alle pressioni esterne, non sapevano davvero se volessero continuare a essere sposati…

“E anche il resto” aggiunse Molly severamente.

Harry si affrettò a salire I gradini e ad aprire la porta.

“Parliamone dentro” le disse “ti prego”

Draco avrebbe tanto voluto riprendere a correre e dileguarsi, ma alla fine salì I gradini ed entrò in casa. Molly posò la teglia sul ripiano e poi si girò verso di loro, mani sui fianchi, espressione incazzata. Per un attimo Draco si chiese se li avrebbe mandati a fare I compiti.

“Quindi è vero” esordì. “Voi due… vi siete sposati” sillabò, sottolineando ogni sillaba.

“È stata una cosa improvvisa… noi non…”

“È stata così improvvisa da non poterlo dire a me… _a me_ , Harry… io credevo che mi considerassi una madre ormai… credevo che facessi parte della nostra famiglia…”

“Ma lo sono”

“E invece ti sposi con lui…e non…”

Draco si accorse con orrore che la signora Weasley era sull’orlo delle lacrime. Anche Harry aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Mi dispiace di averti dato un dolore, ma…chi decido di sposare riguarda solo me”

Molly sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre come se non riuscisse a realizzare appieno le sue parole. “Cosa?”

“So che forse Draco non è la scelta che avresti immaginato, ma ormai è fatta…”

E in quelle poche parole era riassunto tutto: è fatta. Draco si morse l’interno della guancia, pensando ai documenti per l’annullamento firmati. Harry non li aveva ancora spediti ma avevano ancora tempo, avrebbero ancora potuto…

“Ho avuto tanti dolori nella mia vita, Harry… ho perso un figlio…”

“Molly”

“Ma mai mi sarei aspettata che _tu_ potessi darmi questo dolore…” disse, portandosi una mano al petto. “Tu… proprio tu tra tutti I miei figli… perché non vi siete sposati alla Tana?”  
Draco sgranò gli occhi, scoccando un’occhiata in direzione di Harry mentre Molly si asciugava le guance con un fazzoletto. “Metto su un po’ di the” annunciò, facendo per allontanarsi, quando Harry lo afferrò per un braccio. “Tu non ti muovi da qui” sibilò a denti stretti.

“Avremmo potuto organizzare una bella cerimonia alla Tana… come per Bill e Fleur. Anche una cosa intima… come avreste voluto…”

Molly congiunse le mani con aria sognante. “Un bel matrimonio…” sospirò prima di tornare seria. “E invece vi siete sposati di nascosto. Dì un po’ giovanotto, tua madre lo sa?”

Draco si appiattì un po’ alle spalle di Harry, sperando che la signora Weasley avesse iniziato a lanciare maledizioni avrebbe colpito prima Potter.

“Ehm… non c’è stato il tempo per… “

Molly spalancò le labbra in un’espressione oltraggiata. “Tu…” esalò “come hai potuto dare questo dolore anche a tua madre? Tua madre… che vive per te. Tu ti sposi e non glielo dici”

Draco deglutì a vuoto, pensando che messa così effettivamente sembrava una cosa pessima. Molly raccolse la borsa e si rimise in piedi. “Molto bene” dichiarò “Domani sera faremo una cena alla Tana per festeggiare il matrimonio. Mi aspetto di vedere I tuoi genitori, signorino.”

“Molly, non…”

“Signora Weasley...”

“È deciso” tagliò corto, fermandosi poi davanti a Harry. La sua espressione si addolcì all’improvviso. Gli accarezzò una guancia guardandolo con talmente tanto affetto che Draco fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo. “Certe cose vanno festeggiate in famiglia” sussurrò. Harry tentennò solo un istante prima di abbracciarla stretta. Lei gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla schiena, scoccandogli poi un bacio sulla tempia.

“Fred lo avrebbe adorato” disse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

“Fred ci avrebbe fatto così tanti scherzi da farci tornare a casa blu”

“Oh, questo è certo” disse lei, estraendo la bacchetta. Si voltò verso di loro un’ultima volta, ferma davanti alla soglia. Le labbra di nuovo atteggiate in un’espressione severa. “Mi aspetto di vedere anche la tua famiglia, Draco” ribadì, prima di uscire.

***

Aveva mandato un gufo in ufficio per avvisare che non sarebbe andato per quel venerdì e poi uno a sua madre per avvisarla che sarebbe andato a trovarli nel pomeriggio. Si era fatto una doccia bollente, sperando che l’acqua riuscisse a lavare via tutte le preoccupazioni.  
Aveva sperato che Harry lo raggiungesse, ma non lo aveva fatto.

Lo trovò in cucina. Indossava la camicia di jeans che Draco amava. Si stava preparando un estratto di verdura. “Ne vuoi un po’?”

Draco scosse appena la testa, aveva lo stomaco completamente chiuso. Si fermò accanto a Potter, osservando il suo profilo. La mandibola forte, il naso con una leggera gobba dove era stato spezzato troppe volte. Non c’era niente di perfetto in lui, ma Draco adorava ogni più piccola imperfezione.

“Ti sento di nuovo pensare da qui.” disse Harry, scoccandogli un’occhiata.

“Pensavo… ai documenti…”  
“Sono nello studio, sulla mia scrivania” replicò Harry, asciugandosi le mani in uno strofinaccio e voltandosi verso di lui. “Io non ho intenzione di spedirli. Sto bene con te… Se la nostra relazione deve iniziare con un matrimonio, va bene… ci permetterà di saltare tante stronzate inutili.”  
“Come appuntamenti e cose del genere?”  
“Esattamente. Non voglio uscire con te. Voglio che tu ti trasferisca qui… o io posso trasferirmi da te…e partire da lì”

Draco abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva sempre ammirato quell’aspetto di Potter, quel suo modo di affrontare le cose direttamente, senza mezze misure, senza paura delle conseguenze.

Draco si morse il labbro inferiore. Un vago sentore di panico gli stringeva la gola e lo stomaco. “Questo è quello che voglio io… quello che provo io” aggiunse Harry. Aspettò solo un istante prima di allungare una mano e accarezzargli la guancia per fargli risollevare lo sguardo. “Se vuoi tirarti indietro, questo è il momento giusto”

Draco osservò le iridi verdi, ogni più piccolo tratto del suo viso e si chiese davvero se potesse rinunciarvi. Indietreggiò, sottraendosi dal suo tocco. Il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata. Si diresse verso lo studio di Harry e vide I documenti sulla scrivania. Li prese e tornò in cucina.

Li tenne sospesi tra gli indici e I pollici. “Da qui non c’è modo di tornare indietro” disse.

Harry arcuò appena un angolo della bocca, mentre Draco strappava I documenti e lasciava poi cadere I fogli sul pavimento. Coprì la distanza che li separava e lo baciò profondamente, le dita tra I suoi capelli. Draco gli circondò la vita con le braccia, sostenendo parzialmente il suo peso.

“Vuoi che venga con te questo pomeriggio dai tuoi genitori?”  
“Non avevo nemmeno messo in conto che tu non venissi”

Harry lo baciò ancora e Draco si domandò se la pozione che gli aveva fatto bere Pansy non avesse un effetto decisamente più lungo del previsto. Si sentiva così ebbro di felicità da aver paura che tutto potesse dissolversi da un momento all’altro.

“Dici che possiamo organizzare una visita ad Azkaban per dirlo di persona a tua zia Bellatrix?” aggiunse Harry.

Draco sorrise sulle sue labbra. “Le possiamo mandare una lettera. Vengono vagliate dalle guardie ma può ricevere posta dalla famiglia”  
“Ottimo” sussurrò Harry prima di baciarlo ancora.

***

Si fermò davanti agli alti cancelli, non c’erano altre case per chilometri e chilometri. Per un secondo sfiorò la punta delle dita di Harry con le sua e poi percorse il vialetto di ingresso. Il cottage aveva un aspetto intimo e ordinato, molto diverso dalla magnificenza di Malfoy Manor. La porta di ingresso si aprì, rivelando la figura di sua madre. Era fasciata in un abito verde scuro, I capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle. Passò lo sguardo da Draco a Harry senza riuscire a celare un moto di panico.

“Va tutto bene” disse Draco, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Era fredda, le mani non smettevano di tremare. Gliele prese tra le sue, stringendole appena. “E’ con me… stai tranquilla”

“Per un attimo…” sussurrò lei, prima di inumidirsi le labbra con la lingua. “Che sciocca… entrate” aggiunse, senza riuscire a celare il tremito nella voce.

_Per un attimo hai pensato che fosse venuto a prendere papà, vero?_

_Voldemort e la guerra hanno quasi distrutto la nostra famiglia e tu vivi ancora nel terrore che qualcuno possa fare irruzione in casa per vendicarsi o che papà venga di nuovo condotto ad Azkaban. Non ne uscirebbe vivo una seconda volta._

“Posso offrirvi del the?” aggiunse voltando loro le spalle e mettendo il bollitore sul fuoco. Draco sospettava che lo facesse per tener occupate le mani e per nascondergli l’espressione sul suo viso. Il cottage aveva un aspetto curato, ma Draco sapeva che I suoi genitori non erano riusciti a trovare un solo elfo domestico che volesse andare a lavorare al loro servizio ed erano stati costretti ad assumere dei babbani, che ignoravano chi fossero. L’ennesima umiliazione per suo padre. Se solo non fosse stato così _rotto_ , probabilmente avrebbe reagito molto più violentemente a quella novità.

“Perchè non vi accomodate in salotto? Purtroppo, oggi la servitù ha un giorno libero, non si riesce a trovare del personale nemmeno…”

Non aveva più guardato Harry. Draco sospettava che non sarebbe riuscita a farlo nemmeno dopo. La paura si era cementata dentro di lei. Sua madre si sforzava di essere forte anche per suo padre, ma ogni tanto le emozioni la sopraffacevano. Tutto Il mondo si era disfatto, non aveva più amici, parenti… Lui era l’unico ad essere riuscito a riconquistare un minimo di credibilità, ma I suoi genitori erano considerati dei reietti da tutto il mondo il magico.

Anni di solitudine e paura avevano scalfito perfino la volontà adamantina di sua madre.

Draco le si avvicinò di nuovo, togliendole la teiera dalle mani. “Scusami, non aspettavo ospiti” disse, senza guardarlo.

“Lo so, scusa se non ti ho avvisato prima… ma Harry non è un _ospite_ , è mio marito. Ci siamo sposati la settimana scorsa.”

Lui aspettò che le parole facessero effetto. Vide un rush di colore imporporare le guance ceree di sua madre. Lei lo guardò per la prima volta negli occhi. Le sue mani ripresero a tremare violentemente. “Cosa?” ripeté lei in un sussurro.

“E’ mio marito. Ci siamo sposati la settimana scorsa”

Narcissa si coprì la bocca con le mani, indietreggiando di un passo per poi lasciarsi cadere su una sedia. Cominciò a piangere. Non il pianto sommesso e dignitoso, che Draco aveva visto ripetersi nel corso degli anni, ma un pianto scomposto con grosse lacrime che le scendevano sulle guance e il petto sconvolto dai singhiozzi. Draco non l’aveva mai vista reagire in quel modo.

“Mamma…” provò incerto. Lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Harry. Era in piedi, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche, le spalle incassate in una posa imbarazzata.

“Signora Malfoy…” disse e Draco lo adorò per averci almeno provato.

“Mamma, ti prego… lo so che è una notizia inaspettata ma…”

Le posò una mano sulla spalla, ma questo provocò solo un altro eccesso di singhiozzi. Draco si chiese per un istante se avesse una crisi isterica e se avesse dovuto schiaffeggiarla, quando lei si alzò in piedi all’improvviso in uno svolazzo di gonne e lunghi capelli biondi. Un sorriso raggiante la illuminò il viso. “È meraviglioso” disse, abbracciandolo stretto. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò per un istante.

Draco pensò che sembrasse molto più giovane, la pelle luminosa e fresca, gli occhi scintillanti. Erano anni che non la vedeva così piena di vita. Lo baciò sulla guancia due volte, prima di avvicinarsi a Harry.

L’ex Grifondoro rimase immobile mentre Narcissa Malfoy lo abbracciava. “Benvenuto in famiglia” disse. Harry non fece in tempo a restituirle l’abbraccio che lei si allontanò. “Prenderai il cognome Malfoy, non è vero?”  
“Mamma, tra due maschi non si usa”

Lei inclinò la testa di lato. I riccioli biondi che le scendevano sulle spalle. “Davvero?”

“E in ogni caso, ognuno terrà il suo cognome”

“Ma ora che sei sposato, devi prendere almeno il blasone… quello sopra al camino della nonna…”

“Non ci porteremo mai quell’obbrobrio a casa. Ora, ti prego, vuoi…”

“La casa” disse lei “Non potete vivere nel tuo appartamento, tesoro. È troppo piccolo. Ti ho sempre detto che è troppo piccolo”

Draco roteò gli occhi, mettendo sul fuoco il bollitore. “Il mio appartamento va benissimo” replicò automaticamente. Prese delle tazze, mentre sua madre afferrava la mano di Harry e lo conduceva al tavolo della cucina. Gli accarezzò la guancia ruvida di barba, guardandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
“Se avessi dovuto scegliere qualcuno per il mio Draco, avrei scelto te” sussurrò e Draco sentì lo stomaco sprofondare. Evitò di girarsi per non dover sostenere lo sguardo di Harry. “Sei abbastanza coraggioso per proteggerlo come si deve”

“Mamma, ti prego…” la interruppe Draco posando un piatto con dei muffin freschi sul tavolo. Dalle decorazioni floreali, Draco sospettava che li avesse preparati sua madre. “La guerra è finita e io non ho bisogno di protezione”

Inspirò a fondo, rimanendo in piedi. “Come credi che la prenderà papà?” le chiese, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Lei scosse appena la testa, la sua mano ancora sul braccio di Harry. “Oggi non è una buona giornata” disse solo, prima di indicargli con un cenno del capo la finestra sopra al lavello. Draco guardò suo padre seduto su una sedia a rotelle posizionata sotto a un pergolato, una coperta sulle sue gambe, I lunghi capelli biondi erano ormai diventati bianchi. Lo sguardo opaco, rivolto verso un punto indefinito.

_Oggi vede e sente ancora I Dissennatori. Ogni tanto si perde… anche se gli parlassi non se li ricorderebbe. Per fortuna, ci sono giorni in cui sembra ancora lui, forte e determinato._

“Vado a salutarlo”

“E io chiederò a Harry tutti I dettagli sulla cerimonia e su come vi siete innamorati”

**DAY 7**

Draco si coprì la faccia con le mani emettendo un gemito. “Non finiremo mai così” disse, scostandosi poi I capelli umidi e perfetti all’indietro. Harry gli depose un bacio sulla spalla nuda, accarezzandogli poi il petto con una mano. “Sei tu che mi hai provocato” replicò, abbandonandosi sul tappeto al suo fianco.

Erano entrambi completamente nudi. Tutt’intorno trolley a scatoloni da disfare.

Era stato sorprendentemente facile decidere: Draco si sarebbe trasferito nell’appartamento di Harry, che era più grande, ma avrebbe tenuto anche il suo, per cui avrebbe traslocato solo lo stretto necessario. Harry si sollevò su un gomito, osservando la stanza.

“Temo ci voglia un armadio più grande. Ma quanti vestiti hai?”

“Sempre troppo pochi… E non hai ancora visto le scarpe” replicò Draco, mentre Harry emetteva un gemito e affondava il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla.

“Okay, ho deciso che non voglio vederle. Riprendiamo a scopare” disse, mordicchiandogli il collo.

Draco mugolò, facendo scorrere le dita tra I suoi capelli. Strinse alcune ciocche tra le dita, diventando improvvisamente serio. “Ripensamenti?” gli chiese piano. Harry socchiuse appena gli occhi. Draco poté avvertire nettamente un moto di irritazione crescere dal centro del suo petto. Poi Harry gli depose un bacio all’interno del polso e tornò a guardarlo.  
“Nessuno” rispose. “Domani potremo mandarci al diavolo e decidere di tornare ognuno alla sua vita, ma ripensamenti, no”

Gli accarezzò la fronte con la punta delle dita. “Lo so che hai paura”

“Io non ho paura” ribatté Draco in automatico.

Harry si morse appena il labbro inferiore. “Allora, diciamo che sono io ad aver paura… ma per quanto possa sembrare assurda e precipitosa questa situazione…”

“I Weasley e mia madre non l’hanno trovata così assurda”

“La smetti di interrompermi?” disse Harry, emettendo uno sbuffo di risata.

Draco distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non fargli vedere che stava per mettersi a ridere anche lui. “Scusa… continua pure”

“Stavo dicendo…”

“Stavi dicendo…”

“Ci rinuncio, Malfoy. Apri le gambe così almeno posso scoparti di nuovo, visto che non riesco a fare un discorso serio”

Draco arcuò la schiena all’indietro, mettendosi a ridere, mentre Harry deponeva una scia baci lungo il suo addome. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli fece risollevare la testa per poterlo baciare lievemente sulle labbra. “Forse ho un po’ paura” sussurrò.

“Forse ce l’ho anch’io” mormorò Harry, accarezzandogli la mandibola con il pollice. “Non mi sembra che la paura ci abbia mai fermati”

“No, non lo ha mai fatto”

***

La Tana era addobbata a festa, con un lungo tavolo imbandito all’esterno. Draco si era aspettato lunghi minuti di silenzio e occhiate sospettose, ma George aveva proposto una partita a Quidditch con formazione ridotta e tutto si era ridotto a qualche spallata ben assestata e a una bordata che aveva fatto vacillare Draco sulla scopa.

Narcissa e Pansy si erano rifiutate di lasciarlo andare da solo, una vestita con sobrietà, aveva portato una torta e una bottiglia di vino, cercando di mostrarsi meno regina dei ghiacci… l’altra con short, occhiali rotondi e anfibi sembrava pronta a una guerra o a un rave party in egual misura. Ron non era stato in grado di toglierle gli occhi di dossi e aveva rischiato più volte di sfracellarsi al suolo.

Draco aveva mangiato, bevuto…seduto protettivamente tra Harry e sua madre. Era lontano dall’essersi divertito o dal poter ammetterlo apertamente, ma almeno non erano volate maledizioni.

Dopo il dessert aveva visto Harry entrare in casa e poi fermarsi in cucina. Attraverso la finestra lo aveva visto parlare con la signora Weasley per qualche minuto. Poi lei lo aveva abbracciato e Harry aveva affondato nella sua spalla. Si era affrettato a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre Hermione si lasciava cadere sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

Si massaggiò la pancia, sembrava più grande di ora in ora. “Non so come tu abbia fatto…” iniziò lei “ma se lo fai soffrire, ti strapperò I testicoli e li darò da mangiare al mio gatto…” sibilò, prima di sorridere amabilmente in direzione di Ginny che stava tornando verso il tavolo con altre bottiglie di vino.

“D’accordo” mormorò Draco, bevendo un sorso di vino bianco. “Non ci si sposa per far soffrire l’altro…”

Lei tornò a osservarlo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. “Per quale ragione vi siete sposati?”

Draco si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché…” mormorò, guardando Harry che stava aiutando Molly a lavare I piatti. Sentì lo stomaco stringersi un po’. “Perché c’è così tanto tra di noi… che non avrebbe potuto iniziare in un altro modo… non ci sono mai state mezze misure…”

Hermione sospirò, sistemandosi meglio con la schiena. “Già… siete sempre stati esplosivi…” guardando anche lei Harry per una manciata di secondi. “È felice” mormorò “Non so come sia possibile, ma tu lo rendi felice… non lo avevo mai visto così…”

Draco abbassò il capo, annuendo leggermente. “Credo che sia anche per questo… anche se dovesse andare male, ne sarebbe comunque valsa la pena… anche solo un minuto di quello che stiamo vivendo ne sarebbe valso la pena…”

Hermione rimase ad osservarlo a lungo, prima di mordersi il labbro e scostare lo sguardo. Aveva gli occhi un po’ lucidi. “Stupidi ormoni della gravidanza” sussurrò, scuotendo piano il capo.

“Hai fatto piangere, Hermione… ti stava di nuovo raccontando di quando è morto Grattastinchi?” disse Harry, fermandosi dietro la sua schiena e circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

Lei si mise a ridere, dandogli un pugno sul braccio. “Perchè me lo hai ricordato!” sbottò, rimettendosi in piedi mentre Ginny la raggiungeva e le diceva qualcosa su dei vestitini per la bambina che Molly stava facendo e che voleva mostrarle. Harry aspettò che si allontanassero prima di trascinare Draco in un angolo appartato del giardino.

L’aria fresca della sera, l’odore dell’erba…

“Vuoi farlo dietro a un cespuglio? O magari appoggiato alla staccionata?” disse Draco, mentre Harry gli avvolgeva la vita con le braccia. Finse di pensarci, baciandogli piano la mandibola.

“Forse…” sussurrò “O forse direttamente sull’erba… non riuscivo a smettere di guardarti il culo mentre eri su quella cazzo di scopa” mormorò, mentre Draco faceva scorrere le dita tra I suoi capelli.

“Lo sapevo che mi stavi guardarlo, pervertito” rispose Draco, chinandosi quel poco per poterlo baciare. La mano di Harry gli accarezzò la base della schiena. Draco era sul punto di fare le fusa, quando Harry si scostò appena per guardarlo da vicino.

“La mezzanotte è passata da tre minuti” bisbigliò.

Draco si morse il labbro inferiore, tentando di non sorridere troppo apertamente. “I documenti per l’annullamento non sono più validi e noi due siamo ufficialmente sposati” mormorò, posando la mano sulla guancia ruvida di barba di Harry. Gli accarezzò piano lo zigomo, godendo del contatto tra I loro corpi.

“Tua madre mi ha detto se vogliamo prendere il blasone e appenderlo sopra al camino…”

“Non è divertente, Potter”

“E’ Malfoy, adesso” replicò Harry, sporgendosi per dargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. Draco fece scivolare le mani sulla schiena, stringendolo appena.  
“A questo proposito… ci sarebbe ancora quella multa per eccesso di velocità con la Nimbus…”

“Scordati che te la faccia annullare, Signor Potter” replicò Harry, baciandolo ancora.


End file.
